Hometown Glory
by welcometothedarkside10
Summary: What happens when Rachel & Quinn bump into a homeless Santana and her daughter? Will she let them help her or will her pride stand in the way? Repost. Pezberry romance in later chapters. Mentions rape.
1. Chapter 1

I wrote this story a few years ago and posted it I believe back in 2012. Since then I have altered little bits of it and just made it a little bit more polished so thought I would upload it again. I am not really a writer, so there are going to be grammatical errors that I have probably missed but I don't have the time anymore to alter them but thought I would repost one of my favourite Pezberry stories I have written.

This has all been written from the top of my head, I don't know much about homelessness and especially about the later story that ties around Santana's past and how she has got to this stage now.

Anyhow, please review and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

2017

Quinn dishes out some of the slop in front of her and lets out a groan. Rachel rolls her eyes and smiles at the person in front of her.

"Stop complaining Quinn." Rachel rolls her eyes. Rachel had dragged Quinn along to help her with her good deed for the year. One of the things she loved doing was giving back to the people who don't have much, and now she was on the rise to fame for anyone who followed anything to do with stage, she had the opportunity to really help. "I'm a well known celeb here in New York now you know." She jokes, "I need you here for my protection."

Quinn scoffs. "Protection? Rae you woke me up at 5am. They can have at you."

Rachel rolls her eyes.

"Stop being a grump. Me and my dad's used to do this all the time at Christmas..." She trails off as she dishes out another plate.

"Rae." Quinn says softly seeing the smaller girls mood change. "They miss you, you know that."

Rachel nods and Quinn sees her fake smile cover her face. "I do. Come on, lets get back to work."

She smiles over at an elderly gentleman in front of her. "Hello sir, what can I get you?" He grunts and points at the meal right in front of her and she dishes him out a plate with a smile. He nods in response but her attention was now on the next person in line.

Standing in front of her was a very young, but very beautiful young girl. She couldn't have been older than 6, she was obviously of Hispanic race and she looked healthy and happy despite her clothes telling a different story.

"Hi sweetie." Rachel begins. "What can I get you?" She stands on her tip toes and looks around at the food in front of her, eyeing it all up carefully. Rachel watches as people move around the little girl as they knew what they wanted already. "You can anything you want sweetie."

The little girl looks up. "Mami sed not be too greedy."

Rachel smiles. "It's not greed sweetheart. What looks nice?"

"Pot... Pot... those." She points to the potatoes in front of her.

Rachel dishes them out onto a plate and puts a few pieces of chicken and some veg as well on there. "Where is your Mami then?"

"She getting me a bed." The little girl replies nonchalantly.

"What do you think your Mami would like?" She asks, getting another plate ready and smiles when the little girls eyes widen.

"I dunno."

"Shall I make you both a surprise plate then? I'll even help carry it over for you?"

The little girls eyes shine and she smiles brightly. "Thankoo miss." Rachel quickly dishes out another plate before following the little girl back to a table in the far end of the shelter. "You're pretty miss."

Rachel smiles down at the shorter girl. "So are you."

"Mami, this is my new friend. She got us food" The younger girl bounces over to a table where a young woman is sat. Her hair is long and a little bit unkept. As she turns Rachel is struck by her beauty, she couldn't be more than 25, however with the bags under her eyes and her clothes she looks twice her age. What strikes her the most is how much she looks like someone she used to know. She looks very much like someone she used to know.

"Santana?" She breathes out in shock.

The girls eyes widen and then harden, making Rachel realise she does have the right person. Standing in front of her in a shelter in the middle of New York City a 10 days before Christmas is Santana Lopez. Her enemy in high school, now was standing here, broken, hungry and afraid and all she wanted to do was wrap her arms around her and never let go.

"You know Mami's name?" Santana's daughter questions.

"What are you doing here Rachel?" Santana asks a little too harshly.

Rachel looks back over at Quinn who is happily serving people food. "Me and Quinn are working here over the weekend. What... what are you doing here?"

Santana's eyes widen at the mention of Quinn. "Quinn's here?"

Rachel nods. "Over there." She points over to where Quinn is stood. "San... are you homel..." she trails of noticing Santana's glare get harsher.

"What does it look like hobbit?" Santana groans and sighs. "I'm sorry Rachel... I just..."

"I understand. You have a daughter?" Santana smiles, and it brightens as she looks down at the little girl in question. "What's her name?"

Santana leans down and picks up the little girl, holding her on her hip. Santana smiles and looks down at her daughter. She looked every bit like Santana, her skin was a little lighter, but her eyes held the same intensity, and her lips were just as full and pretty. What stopped Rachel though, was the fact that their clothing both was tattered and unkempt. This wasn't the Santana she knew from High School, this girl looked almost homeless in some ways. "Wanna tell Miss Rachel your name Mi Cielo?"

The little girls eyes shine and she sits forwards and looks like she's thinking for a moment. "Skylar Hope Lopez."

"That's a very pretty name. How old are you sweetie?" Skylar holds up her hand and shows all five fingers proudly. "Five? You're a big girl then?"

Skylar nods again.

Skylar nods. "Mommy says I'm gowing to a big girl. Says I am going be smartie than everyone at school."

"Smarter mi cielo."

"I can see how smart you are."

"What is your name?" Skylar looks up at her mother, as if asking for permission. Santana wraps her arm around her back and nods at Rachel.

"I'm Rachel Berry. It's very nice to meet you."

"Good to meet you too." Her heart melts when the smaller version of Santana says this and she smiles over at the little girl. "How do you know mommy?"

Rachel seeing that Santana has become a very private person looks over to the taller woman and asks her with her eyes if it was OK to ask. Santana lets out a sigh before nodding and looking outside the window at the blizzard going on.

"I have known your mommy since I was your height."

Santana lets out a little chuckle knowing that they were 7 when they met and Rachel was really as little as Skylar is at 4 and the little girl is short for her age. "Really? Wow."

"We were 7 years old and she moved into my town. She was very shy and didn't know anyone."

Skylar shakes her head. "Mami's not shy."

Rachel smiles softly. "She was back then sweetheart." Rachel looks up and sees Quinn staring at her, her eyes wide and her mouth open in shock. "San, Quinn's seen you." She says softly, not wanting to alarm the taller girl. Santana turns around and her eyes lock onto Quinn's. "I can hold her off if you want?"

Santana shakes her head.

"No. Can you stay with Sky though please?" Santana kisses the little girl on the head and walks away after hearing Rachel's response.

"Of course." Rachel bends down to Skylar's level. "Hey munchkin."

"Your name Rae... chel?"

Rachel nods. "All my friends call me Rae or Rach."

"Can I?"

Rachel nods again with a bright smile. "You're my friend aren't you?" Skylar nods happily.

Santana walks over to Quinn, her whole body shaking in anticipation. Other than Brittany, this was the girl she missed the most. They were best friends for years and sure later on in High School they forgot this, but she knew Quinn would still be angry.

"Oh my fucking god, Santana." She finds herself wrapped into an embrace, she makes a noise at the force of the hug, but happily wraps her arms around the blonde. "I have missed you so much Santana." Santana feels the tears on her neck and her heart breaks when she realises how much Quinn did care. "We all thought you were dead." Quinn whispers.

Santana pulls back. "But... I sent you all emails."

Quinn glares. "We just couldn't believe you'd leave like that. You didn't even go to graduation Santana." She sighs and shakes her head. "Let me look at you. Girl, you look like shit." Quinn says honestly and Santana lets out an equally as honest laugh. "No offence."

"None taken. You look good Q." She says happily. It was good to talk with a friend again, even if it was in a homeless shelter. "Now what are you doing here with Berry of all people?"

Quinn smiles. "We live together. She's been my room-mate, nearly 4 years now."

Santana widens her eyes. "And you haven't killed... wait, are you two together, together?"

Quinn screws her face up. "Oh god no. Ew. I'm straight. I've been with my boyfriend awhile now."

Santana laughs. "Does that mean she's not straight?" Quinn rolls her eyes in response. "It's really good to see you again Q."

"San..." Quinn asks nervously. "What are you doing in a shelter?"

Santana's breathing picks up. "I thought you were meant to be smart Quinn."

"You're on the streets?" Santana nods. "How long?"

"About 2 years now." Santana explains after a few moments and Quinn gets angry quickly.

"Fucking hell 'Tana. Why did you not ring me? You must have known I'd be here to help you?"

Santana shakes her head and shrugs off the hand than Quinn had put on her arm. "No I didn't." She exclaims. "Fuck Q... I wasn't there when you were pregnant with Beth or when you had your car crash. Why would you help me now?"

"We were kids then San." Quinn explains softly. "God I wish you had called me."

"I thought you were in New Haven. Plus, I wasn't going to give up that easily. It's not just me now?"

Quinn looks confused and Santana nods over to where Rachel was happily playing with Skylar. "She's yours?" Santana nods. "How old?"

"She's 5 years old."

Quinn does the maths quickly in her head and her eyes widen once more. "You were pregnant when you left?" Santana nods. "Does... does Britt know?"

Santana scoffs and raises one eyebrow. "That I got raped and fell pregnant? Hell no." She realises what she has just admitted and shakes her head. "Fuck, I shouldn't have said anything."

"Who was it?" Quinn says angrily, her hands balling into fists at her side.

"It doesn't matter now." She explains softly. "She's my entire world and she looks nothing like him so I am lucky."

"Oh god San." Quinn tries to keep control of her emotions. "Did your parents know?"

The walls Santana was starting to loose close back down. "I'd rather not talk about it. You'd better get back to work." She says coldly. "I've got to go see to my daughter." She walks away leaving Quinn stood alone. As she makes her way back to Rachel and her daughter she smiles. "Thank you Rachel."

"Your welcome." Rachel looks around and sees Skylar would be safe. "Can we talk a second?"

Santana sighs and nods. "What?"

"Did you manage to get a bed here tonight?"

Santana looks away and shakes her head. "We've stayed here too much. It's not fair to everyone else. Their hands are tied."

"Shit Santana."

Santana nods and looks back over at her daughter. "Look I better go back to Skylar. Your boss is looking angry too. See you Berry." She walks back to Skylar, making the little girl laugh when she sits next to her. Rachel watches them for a minute, seeing how similar to Santana, Skylar truly was.

Back up behind the service station, Quinn and Rachel keep their eye on Santana. After a few minutes Rachel turns to Quinn. "She's coming home with us right?"

Quinn nods with a small smile. "Oh yeah. She has no choice." Rachel chuckles slightly. "What's her daughter like?"

Rachel's heart warms at the thought of Skylar. "She's adorable and so polite. A lot like San was when she was her age."

"She was pregnant with her when she went missing."

Rachel looks over in shock. "Why didn't her parents say anything?"

Quinn shrugs. They had spent hours trying to find Santana at the insistance of Santana's brothers. Her parents were always there, worried for their daughter. Did they kick her out of the house?

"I don't know if they knew. She said she was raped and when I asked about her parents she clammed up."

Rachel feels tears pooling in her eyes. "Oh god. Raped? By who? Does Britt know?"

Quinn shakes her head. "She wouldn't say. No Britt has no idea." She explains. "She's been out on the streets for two years Rach... we've probably walked by her countless times."

"We'll get her home with us later Quinn. She'll be safe."

Three hours later, the girls shift was over and they make their way over to Santana and Skylar. Rachel is the first to speak when Skylar's attention is taken away from her game when she sees her 'friend'. "Santana. Can we have a word?"

Santana stops herself from groaning. She wishes they would leave now. She nods however, not wanting to be too rude in front of Skylar. "I'll be right back baby." She follows the girls. "What?" She rudely asks as they were out of earshot of Skylar.

"Come home with us?" Quinn asks softly. "We have a spare room and you two would have to share but..."

"No." Santana exclaims. "I'm not taking your pity Quinn."

"Fuck your pride Santana. If it was just you I know I would loose this argument. You have a baby girl to think of." Her eyes flicker to the little girl in question. "You and your daughter need a home OK? We're offering it." She explains. "Stop being selfish."

Rachel turns her head to glare at Quinn. "Quinn, no!"

"Are you sure?" A small voice in front of them says and they are both shocked it came from Santana. She was truly a broken woman from what they once knew.

"Don't be silly. Of course we're sure. Now come home. Please?"

Quinn sighs. "Santana, please, at least until after Christmas?"

"Okay. I will pay rent though when I can get it. I'm looking at jobs in the City. It's just been hard with no permanent address." Quinn nods happily. "Now can you introduce me to your little girl? We have some treats for the two of you."

Santana rolls her eyes and lets out a little chuckle. Walking over to Skylar, she sits her on her lap leaving room for Rachel and Quinn to sit down. "Baby, I want you to meet another of Mami's friends. This is Quinn."

"Qwinn?" She says slowly. "She's pretty too. I like your hair."

Quinn fingers her blonde tresses and smiles. "What's your name sweetheart?"

"Skylar Hope."

"Thats very pretty." She buries a hand into her pocket and pulls out a rather large piece of cake, hoping Santana is not going to have a go at her for this. She then pulls out four forks and hands them around. "Eat up."

"Can I Mommy?" Santana nods and Skylar starts eating the cake quickly.

"So what do you two do with your lives now?"

"Rachel has become this overnight sensation after staring on a new off Broadway play. Within a month it made it to Broadway and she's been doing staring roles since. Her ego is bigger than it was in High School so beware." Rachel pouts and glares over at her best friend.

"You've done well for yourself." Rachel nods and smiles when she feels Skylar begin to play with the rings on her right hand, now she has eaten the cake. "What about you Quinn?"

"I work as a Photographer. I've just recently started up my own studio, but my work of a well known starlet making it's way around the circuit I'm doing well." Santana chuckles and then looks down at her daughter.

"Do either of you still talk to Brittany?" Quinn and Rachel share a look and sigh. "I take that as a yes?"

"She got married about a year ago." Santana smiles honestly.

"I'm happy for her. I realized during my pregnancy that I never really loved Britt in that way. She was my best friend and she helped me realize my sexuality but it wasn't aimed at her. Who did she marry? Anyone we know?"

Rachel shakes her head. "His name is Ben. He is a lawyer who works here in the City but they currently are out of the country. They're going to have beautiful blue eyed, blonde haired children I'll tell you that."

Quinn looks out of the window of the shelter and once she sees how cold it was looking she turns to the girls. "We better get a cab before this weather gets worse."

* * *

The Apartment

"When you said apartment, I was not expecting this." The place was beautiful. It wasn't large, as they weren't making that much money yet, but it was spacious enough. It was all open plan, with the kitchen and dining room on the right and the living are in front of glass windows on the left. Rachel by now has put Skylar down and the little girl was looking around the apartment in wander.

"You can go have a roam around Skylar if you'd like?" Skylar like earlier looks up at her mother who nods and she is off like a light, jumping onto the couch with a smile.

"Thank you again girls. I promise I'll make it up to you."

Quinn shakes her head. "Keep in touch always and that is all we want. Now, shall I show you where you'll be sleeping?" Santana nods and calls over to Skylar who runs over to her mother. They follow Quinn to the room, and when she opens it the first thing Santana notices is the beautiful bed linen. The room was a mess with an eliptical in the corner, art and craft material all over the side and yoga equipment strewn all round the room but it looked homely and the bed was enough for both her and Skylar.

Before Rachel can realise it, Santana's arms are wrapped around her as she is the nearest person and she is crying into her neck. "Thank you so much for this. It... it means the world to me."

"Anytime. As long as it keeps this smile on her face and yours."

Santana looks over and sees Quinn and Skylar bouncing on the bed in delight. "Mami look" Santana walks over and takes a seat next to her daughter and lets out a deep sigh. She hasn't slept on a proper bed in years. She has always just had the couch in her daughters room and having a double bed seemed heavenly.

"If you need space at all, the couch does pull out into a sofa bed which is so comfy if you need it anytime San."

"Thank you."

Quinn lays a hand on Santana's shoulder. "Now I know you may argue, but I want you to get some asleep. Me, Rae & Skylar are going to watch some Christmas movies whilst her Mami gets some rest. Sound good, Sky?"

Skylar looks up at Quinn and nods before looking back at her mother with her resolve face making Quinn and Rachel laugh. "There is no room for argument there. Now get some sleep, do you have pj's or anything?"

She nods over to the duffle bag Santana has kept on her person at all times. Santana looks at it and shakes her head and shrugs. "I'm comfortable in this."

Quinn goes to the chest of drawers at the other end of the room and picks out a pair of slacks and a t-shirt and throws them to Santana.

"There my yoga stuff so it's a little gross but they've been washed recently."

"Quinn... I can't take your clothes as..."

Quinn shakes her head and glares over at Santana. "Don't be silly. Just put them on and sleep. We'll wake you up before dinner. Come on kiddo."

Skylar runs over to her mother and gives her a hug before walking near Quinn and Rachel and letting out a squeal when the former picks her up high and she giggles all the way to the living room.

Santana leans back against the bed wondering how this all happened. This morning she was desperately looking for a shelter for herself and her daughter. Her stomach rumbles when she realises she hasn't eaten all day, but she decides to leave it and get under the covers and trust that Quinn and Rachel can take care of Skylar. Within seconds she is asleep, sleeping soundly for the first time in a long time.

Hours later she wakes up from the giggling out in the other room. She stretches her muscles, amazed that for the first time in a long time they didn't ache from shielding Skylar in her sleep. She knows this isn't permanent but her friends are really giving herself and her daughter a chance at living and she wasn't going to ruin it.

Stepping out into the living room, she stops and smiles as the sight. Quinn was cuddled into the back of the couch with ehr arms wrapped around Skylar protectively. In front of them are Rache's socked feet as she lies at the other end of the couch watching the movie. She's the one who sees Santana first and gets up off the couch and directs her to the kitchen.

"How did you sleep?"

Santana smiles. "Amazing, thank you."

Rachel nods. "Quinn and I will gut the room for you tomorrow."

"There is no need..."

Rachel shakes her head. "I use that ellipitical every morning, early every morning. I don't want to wake up Sky or yourself. Don't worry about it. Now eat." Rachel holds out a pot of pasta from the fridge and Santana takes it hesitantly. "Sky mentioned that she doesn't know when the last time you ate was. When I came in to get my phone earlier, your stomach was rumbling. Eat up. Slowly. You don't want to make yourself sick."

Santana takes a bite out of the food and sighs, it was still cold and was a bit stodgy but it was the best food she's had since she moved from Boston, probably even before.

"Thank you Rach. I hope she's not been any trouble."

"God no." Rachel exclaims. "She's delightful Santana. Really. You have done such a good job with her. She's the most polite little girl I've ever met." Santana looks down at her food and blushes, not used to the compliments. "Look I know your not going to ask for help." Santana's head snaps up, looking like she is going to complain. "That room is yours and Skylar's for as long as you need it, okay?"

Santana nods and looks away.

"I will find a job and pay rent to you two. I'm not going to live..."

Rachel interrupts. "Take your time. Firstly, is Skylar in any type of schooling?"

"She's supposed to be in pre-school but... I haven't found the right place for her and she's not too great with other children." She looks down. "Plus things like that cost money, and I can't..."

Rachel nods.

"Do you mind if I talk with my mother?" She asks carefully. "She works at a school in New Jersey and has quite a few ties around New York. If you'd like we could see about getting Skylar into one of them. I'll happily cover the costs for now Santana..." Santana goes to complain. "No. You can pay me back when you're able."

She offers the last bit as she knows this girl in front of her struggles with accepting charity. She watches as Santana looks out at her daughter who is sat giggling with Quinn and turns back to Rachel with a nod.

Santana starts to cry. "Thank you. I wish I could do all of this for her myself. I hate myself for not giving her the life she deserves. What sort of mother am I?"

Rachel steps forward and hesitantly wraps her arms around Santana, ignoring the stench coming off the girl. "Sorry I know I stink."

Rachel nods, knowing it would only insult Santana if she lies right now. "A little but it's nice hugging you. Would be even better if you returned it?" She looks up and chuckles when Santana returns the hug full force, making Rachel's ribs hurt a little. "San, you are an excellent mother. You have tried to find work, you have done everything for that little girl and despite all the shortcomings you have had, she is a smart gorgeous girl. There's nothing more you need to do."

"I can't give her a home Rachel." She explains angrily. "That's the 'more' I want to give her."

"You will in time. For now, you have a home here with me and Quinn."

Santana nods and evil smirk crosses her face.

"Are you sure you and Quinn aren't together?"

Rachel rolls her eyes and shakes her head. "She is very much straight, she has a boyfriend for goodness sake."

Santana laughs. "Debatable. Does that mean you're not straight?"

Rachel eyes shine and she wiggles her eyebrows. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Santana lets out an honest to good laugh and smiles at her friend. She puts the food down on the side not knowing where to put it just yet and nods. "I would."

Rachel sighs and smiles. "I've never been totally straight. I think I fall in love with a person rather than their gender."

"Interesting." Santana says. "So you got any girls lining up?"

Rachel shakes her head.

"I've dated since High School, men and women, but since I've started to get better known, it's not really been easy."

"I know the feeling. When you've got a toddler on your hip it doesn't exactly pull in the girls."

Rachel pouts and looks over at where Quinn and Skylar are sat. "Aww, Skylar is adorable. No woman could be put off by her."

Santana smiles in thanks. "Can we go back to the living room? I'm missing snuggles with my kid."

Rachel nods and they walk back into the living room. Santana at Rachel's insitance takes the spot she was occupying and in seconds Skylar is in her arms. "Mami, I love your fwiends."

Quinn looks over at Rachel with a small smile at this comment.

"That's good baby." She looks down into her eyes. "How do you feel about staying here for a while?"

"Really?" Skylar's eyes widen as she looks around the apartment.

Santana nods. "Quinn & Rachel kindly have offered us the spare room."

Skylar looks over at Rachel and then back to Quinn with a bright smile. She jumps off her mom's lap and into Rachel's, hugging the girl tightly in thanks. Once she is finished she goes back to her mother's arms.

"I think she's happy."

Santana smiles. "Oh yeah." She takes a whiff of her daughter and looks down at her hands. "Guys, do you mind if I give her a bath or a shower? I kind of need one myself as well?" She keeps looking down, embarrassed she has to ask this.

Rachel shakes her head. "You don't have to ask Santana. Your room is where we keep the spare towels. I'll just go get you some." She gets up and disapears into the room.

"Santana." Quinn says, gaining her attention. "This is your home now. You offered me kindness all those years ago, you deserve this."

"Thank you."

Rachel comes out with a large pile of towels and motions for Santana to follow her.

The bathroom fitted in perfectly with the rest of the apartment. It wasn't too large but it had a bath with a shower head over it for them.

"You'll only be sharing this with me. Quinn has her own in her room. I lost the bet when we moved in." Santana smiles. Rachel walks out leaving them to bathe alone. As she begins to take her daughter's clothes off for the bath she kisses her cheek and smiles up at her and notices the frown on her daughters face.

"What's wrong baby?"

Skylar whispers. "How long we stayin here Mami?"

Santana sighs knowing that Skylar hated moving. "Until Mami gets back on her feet baby. Mami's friends are being kind, but we can't stay here forever."

"Why not? I like Q & Rae." Santana's heart warms that she now calls them by the same nicknames she does in her head.

"Because we'll be taking advantage of them."

Skylar frowns. "What that mean?"

"It means we can only stay here a little bit baby. Don't you want a house with just you and Mami in it?"

Skylar shakes her head. "But I want them. They're fun."

Santana smiles. "I'm glad you think so baby girl. Come on." She kisses her cheek. "Do you want a bath or a shower?"

"BATH!" Skylar exclaims happily, they haven't had the chance to have a bath in a very long time.

"Okay then. Let me get the water the correct temperature and we'll have a nice soak."

* * *

_Dinner_

Santana and Skylar walk out of the bathroom an hour later, throughly clean and happy. They have not had a bath in years almost and were relaxed. Once they walk out they smell something amazing and find the dining table is made up and 4 plates sit in front of each seat.

Santana looks over to Quinn who is sat at the head of the table and she motions for them to come sit. Santana is still sat in her pyjamas that Quinn lent her earlier and Skylar was just in her towel as she didn't want to put her back in her dirty clothes.

"I'm going to get some clothes on her." Quinn nods and Santana directs her little girl into 'their room' and rifles through her duffle trying to find something clean for the little girl to wear. It hurts her that she can't find anything and she turns around quickly when she hears footsteps behind her.

Rachel is stood there with a mickey mouse t-shirt in her hand. She bends down and hands it to Skylar who takes it happily. "Rach..."

Rachel shrugs. "I barely wear it anymore. I thought it would work as a nightie for her tonight. Tommorow we can get these clothes of yours washed. Sound good?"

Santana nods and stops herself from crying again. Rachel walks out to give them the privacy and she quickly helps the little girl into the nighty which despite her tall height falls down to her toes. She looks ridiculous, but she seemed happy with the 'dress' she has on.

"I like it Mami."

Santana kisses her cheek and lifts her into her arms with a laugh. "Good. Now come on, lets go see what Rae has made for dinner."

She was almost salvating at the idea of a home cooked meal, she had tried Rachel's cookies back in High School so her food must be devine. She helps Skylar into her seat, smiling when she sees cushions arranged for the girl to be able to eat and then takes a seat in her own. Looking down at her plate she sees a lasange dish which looks amazing.

"It's vegetable lasnage." Quinn explains. "I've managed to get her to eat all meat other than mince. Its still surprinsingly amazing." Quinn explains with a smile. Rachel comes back into the room with a carton of orange juice for them all and pours them a glass.

"You don't still say grace do you when you eat Q?"

"Shut it San." Quinn says shaking her head and blushing.

Santana just laughs. "You know, she once made us say a prayer when we were sat in a Burger King about to eat a doublemeat. I'm glad she's changed." Poor Brittany got confused at why they were doing it everytime.

"I'm still religious, but not to that extent."

Santana takes a bite of her food and moans at the taste. This was the best thing she's tasted in a long time. "Blow on your food mija." She says quickly.

Skylar nods and bends down to blow on her food before she puts it in her mouth. Santana watches the little girl eat like she's never eaten before and her heart warms at the sight. She didn't know how long this was going to last, but she was going to make it up to the girls even if it was only for a few nights.

* * *

_The Next Day_

Santana wakes up with Skylar wrapped in her arms tightly like normal. For a second it takes a while to realise she is not on the cold concrete streets of New York City, but in a warm Soho apartment.

She looks down at her sleeping baby in the comfy double bed and feels content for the first time in a long time. She knew what she had to do today, but first thing first she was going to let her little girl sleep in. Hoping no one else is up, she makes her way out into the living area and stops when she smells coffee.

"Morning sleepyhead." Quinn says with a smile. "How did you sleep?"

"Amazing. Thank you Q." Quinn smiles and pours Santana a cup knowing exactly how she likes it from their high school years. "I was hoping no one would be up. I was going to make you breakfast."

Quinn chuckles and shakes her head. "That one..." She points to Rachel's door. "... managed to get me into such a sleep cycle that I now wake up every morning at 7. Since she's been working on the show however, she sleeps into 11 some days. Is it wrong I hate her for it a little?"

Santana laughs and shakes her head.

"I am still amazed you two are such good friends now." She says quietly. "Especially since the whole Finn debacle during high school."

Quinn nods and takes a drink out of her coffee. "We stayed in contact like every month during my time at Yale." She explains. "She was there for me when I had to transfer and offered me a place to stay. I pretty much crashed on her and Kurt's sofa for a year and then we found this place. They both saved me in my time of need and I owe them everything." She smiles. "Plus she is a fantastic friend to have. I can't believe we missed it in High School."

Santana nods and looks at the door to Rachel's room. "I know. She sure has changed though, she looked really good in that outfit yesterday."

Quinn smirks and takes a sip out of her coffee mug again.

"Checking out Berry there then San?"

Santana blushes and shakes her head quickly.

"I can admire without it meaning anything." She covers up quickly. "But seriously, what changed?"

Quinn holds up her hands. "That happened before I came to New York." She explains. "Once she moved away from Lima and Kurt gave her a makeover she became the new Berry. Have you been seeing anyone over the last few years?"

Santana shakes her head, almost annoyed that she's been asked this question twice now. Why was it important?

"No" She denies. "My life has been Skylar since she was born. I don't want to complicate things."

Quinn thinks for a second. "She seems like she would be fine with another person in your life."

Santana shakes her head again.

"For some reason, the Sky that you and Rachel have met isn't my daughter." She explains with a fond smile. "I usually have to be in eyesight of her at all times and it takes me about a week for her to get comfortable with people. You and Rae managed it in minutes."

"That's because we're awesome."

Santana laughs and nods.

"It's going to take a while to get used to you two being so close and not smacking each other."

Quinn rolls her eyes and looks over at the picture of her and Rachel on the fridge. They were both glaring at each other in the picture, but the bright smiles on their faces gave it away. "We still smack each other from time to time. She pisses me off more than I can ever express but she's my best friend, I love her."

"In that way?"

Quinn spits out her coffee back in her cup at the shock question and shakes her head.

"Why would you say that?" She asks shocked. "I'm completely straight. I have a boyfriend. I know Rach has been with women but, really she has a little bit too much boobs for me."

"You dated Finn..." Santana deadpans and Quinn smirks and lets out a giggle.

"Touche. But no, I love Rach in a platonic way. You have nothing to worry about there." With this, Quinn gets off her seat and goes to the fridge to begin making her lunch for work.

Santana looks confused. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing. Can I make you some breakfast or anything? Toast?"

"I'd rather wait until Sky is up. Is that OK?"

Quinn nods and knows Santana is still pondering over what she said so leaves her to it for a while. Luckily before she gets back over to her seat, the door to Rachel's room opens and a very exhausted and grumpy Rachel walks into the kitchen area.

"You didn't even have work last night Berry. You have no excuse to be this moody today." Rachel flips her the bird, making Santana realise this isn't the same girl she went to high school with.

"How did you sleep last night San?"

She makes a beeline for the coffee and pours a little bit of milk in it before adding a ton of sugar.

"Wow."

She comments when she sees the amount of sugar that Rachel adds. "I need a boost in the morning. So did you sleep well?"

"Brilliant. That bed is so comfy. Don't be surprised if Sky doesn't get up until midday."

Rachel smiles. "Quinn has work today, so it's just us three until this afternoon when I go to do my show. Do you wanna lazy around the house? Do a bit of laundry?"

Santana smiles and nods.

"That sounds lovely. I was wondering, don't worry if not, but do you happen to have a computer with a printer? I wanted to print some resumes off."

"Of course. Here one second." She takes a sip of her coffee before disapearing into her room and quickly coming back with her MacBook Pro 17". Handing it to Santana the girl smiles over at her friend. "Anything you send to print comes out over there. Use as much as you want. You know you don't need to get a job right now Santana."

"I do. What you girls are doing for me is lovely but I'm can't take it without even helping with rent. I need to do it."

Rachel shrugs. "Ok. Well there's no rush. If you need a babysitter during the day at all, except Tuesday and Thursday afternoons I'm always at home pretty much and am happy to look after Skylar."

Santana looks up at Rachel and smiles honestly, tears start to fill her eyes. "Thank you... that... it means a lot. Thank you."

"Mommy?"

Santana whispers. "Mi cielo." They all turn when they hear a voice from behidn them and within seconds Santana is over there picking up the little girl into her arms as soon as she sees the tears falling down her cheeks. She mentally kicks herself knowing she should have woken her or stayed in bed with her as this was a strange place for the four year old. She holds her tight as the little girl sobs in her arms and berates herself even further. "Mami's sorry baby girl. I didn't think."

"I woke up. You were gone. I thought you gone."

Santana shakes her head and pulls back to look into her daughter's eyes.

"Mommy will never leave you baby. Ever, okay?"

Skylar nods and Santana holds her back in her arms again tightly until she calms down. "Are Rae & Q still here?"

Santana nods and points over to where they're sat and takes her over there. Santana reluctantly pases the little girl to Rachel when she almost demands it. She smiles at the sight though as Rachel looks genuniely happy to see Skylar.

"Hey kiddo. Did you sleep well?

Skylar nods happily and then frowns. "Mami, I need to pee."

Rachel picks her up in her arms before Santana can react and directs her to the toliet. "Rach, are you OK?"

Rachel shrugs and nods. "I helped with Beth when she was Skylar's age. I'm good. Come on kiddo."


	2. Chapter 2

_1 Week Later_

After a week the girls had sort of gotten into a rhythm of living together. Santana still struggled with the all that the girls were doing for her, but when she saw how happy they seemed around her daughter and how happy Skylar was, she decided it wasn't worth arguing about.

She had spent most of the last few days when Rachel was able to watch Skylar walking the streets of New York handing out her job applications left right and centre. As it was nearing Christmas she knew she was very unlikely to get anything, especially as she hadn't even finished her College Education. She was applying for anything, from coffee shops to adminstration work to retail to even cleaning jobs. Now she had an address and a telephone number to write on her forms, she was going to make use of getting herself a career.

So far she had heard nothing back, but it was early days and her friends kept on telling her this. She had taken it hard though as she wanted nothing more than to provide for her daughter, especially during this time of year.

At the moment she was sat on Sunday afternoon watching Quinn who had Skylar on her shoulders help the little girl put the star up on the tree. They hadn't had a tree in years with Rachel not celebrating the holiday really anymore and Quinn trying to stay away from her childhood traditions, but with Skylar there they thought they'd do this the right way.

Santana had been worried over the last week, the girls had taken to Skylar like nothing else and it was obvious they cared for her deeply. It was the same the other way around and this is what she was the most worried about. What if she needed to make a run for it? There were things she couldn't tell the girls just yet and she had to be realistic for their safety and her little girls safety that she may have to run.

She lets out a small laugh when Quinn struggles to Sky off her shoulders and ends up having Rachel having to stand on her tiptoes to get the little girl off. Skylar is happy. That much is obvious, other than the first year of her life where things were better, Skylar really had never had a proper Christmas. She had been very polite in not mentioning this to her mother, but Santana could see the joy in her little girls eyes at the thought of Santa and the presents.

This was something that worried Santana the most. She knew she would look awful compared to Quinn & Rachel when she hasn't brought her daughter anything and they were showering her with gifts. From what she's seen, she knows the girls had brought a lot and deep down this hurt.

"Quinn?"

Quinn turns around to Santana with a bright happy smile and nods.

"May I use your phone? I... I need to make a phone call."

Quinn looks at Santana for a moment and nods, reaching into her pocket and throwing it to the Latina. Last night the two of them had tried to get out the reason why she no longer talks to her parents, and they didn't seem to understand why she wouldn't ring them for help. Quinn realises that she got through to the girl and happily lets her use her phone.

"Take all the time you need. We'll keep Sky occupied."

Santana takes a deep breath and stands up, ruffling her daughters hair as she walks by. She walks into the room she is sharing with Skylar and gets comfy on the bed. Looking down at the IPhone she unlocks it and dials a number that has been etched into her mind for nearly two decades.

Bringing it to her ear she hears it begin to ring, her heart pounding in her chest at the sound. When she hears it being picked up she almost hangs up she's so nervous.

"Hello." Alejandro Lopez says on the other end of the phone but she doesn't hear this as her heart is pounding so loudly. "Hello, is anyone there?"

"Yeah. Sorry. Hello." She hears him pause for a moment, she knows he recognises her voice but she's sure that a lot of people sound like her in some way or form.

"Can I ask whose calling?"

She closes her eyes and whispers. "It's me, Papi."

She takes a deep breath expecting the argument to begin where it left off when she told them about Skylar. What she doesn't expect is a manly gasp to come from the other end of the phone.

"Oh my god, is it really you?"

"Yes it is."

He lets out a loud breath and she can imagine him sitting at home with his eyes closed. She pulls her knees up to her chest for support. "I can't believe it. Can... can I call your mother? Please?"

Santana was not expecting this in the slightest and expells a breath before nodding.

"Yeah sure."

30 seconds later another voice answers the phone and Santana smiles at the sound of her mothers voice.

"Hello." Maribel Lopez says hesitantly on the other end of the phone.

"Hola Mami"

She can hear the sob come from the woman which breaks her heart. Like her father she expects to be shouted at, not to get these reactions. "Mija, Santi is it you?"

Santana smiles, realising her parents were quite similiar after being together nearly 30 years.

"Si Mami."

She hears her mother start to cry. "Santi, we thought you were dead. We have looked for you all over. Where have you been? Oh my god, this... I need to see you, where are you?"

"Mami, you told me never to call you again."

She hears her mother sob and knows she has hit a nerve.

"Can... can you ever forgive us for that? We were angry. You had told us you were gay and it took us a while to get used to that, and then when we saw what we saw. I am so sorry Mi Amor."

"I know." Santana says. "I forgive you."

Maribel lets out a sigh of relief. Santana can hear her father say something in the background. "I'm just putting you on speaker Mija. I hope that's OK?" She can hear her Mami fumbling with her phone which makes her smile a little bit. "Are you still there?"

"I'm here."

She hears her fathers deep cough from further away from the phone. "Where have you been Santana? You disappeared so quickly. We looked all over for you."

"I moved to Boston." She sighs. "Mami, Papi... I was pregnant when I left."

"Preg... oh my god Santana. Did... did you keep the baby?" Maribel asks.

"I did." She looks down at her toes and wiggles them trying to keep her attention away from the need to cry.

"Can we ask their name?" Santana berates herself knowing her parents are trying to get information out of her. "I know we don't deserve this information but... please Santana?"

"Her name is Skylar Hope. She's 5."

"That's a beautiful name Mija. Where have you been staying in Boston? Who did you stay with? Where have you been working?" Alejandro rambles.

"Ale calm down. She doesn't trust us, she's not going to tell us all of these things."

"You really don't want to know the answers to those questions Papi." She realises this has stopped them in their tracks. They are going to want to know more now even if they don't realise the information is going to hurt them yet.

"Tell us baby."

Santana sighs and runs a hand through her hair. "I struggled... I moved to Boston when I was pregnant and I got a job. It was hard, trying to keep it going and taking care of Sky. It was too hard and I realised my boss wasn't as clean as I thought when I came upon some information and had to get out of there, so I moved."

"Where to?"

"Wherever we could find a place to stay."

Maribel lets out a noise of anguish at the sound, there was no doubting that Santana meant she had been living on the streets. "You were on the streets?"

"Yes."

"My god Santana. You should have called us."

"You disowned me Papi."

"What we saw... it was horrible but we overreacted. Too much." He explains. "When we came to our senses you were already gone." He sighs. "You should have rang, you should have come home."

"I didn't want a hand out Papi. I could cope."

"You know you should've come back Santana. You knew your brothers would take you back in a heartbeat." Santana thinks for a moment, her mind telling her to argue back, to fight for what she knows is right, but her heart is telling her he is right, her brothers had not disowned her, it was her parents only. She knew they would have taken her side, so why didn't she call them? This runs through her mind for a moment.

"My god Alejandro. Can't you keep your fat mouth shut. You've ruined this again."

"I'm sorry mija." He says softly.

"I didn't want to be a failure as a mother."

"We know sweetheart. Are... are you still living rough?"

Santana smiles as she thinks about the last week. She shakes her head even thought they can't see it. "I moved to New York two years ago. I was at a shelter the other week and I bumped into two old friends of mine. They were working there and offered for me to stay as long as I need."

"Oh thank god." Maribel breathes out. "Which friends?"

"Do you remember Quinn Fabray?"

"Judy & Russell Fabray's daughter? Of course. She helped look for you." Santana smiles. "I am. Her and another girl Rachel Berry."

"The girl with the amazing voice?"

"Yeah that's her." She says. "Mami. I had a reason for calling and I'm sorry I have to... is there any chance I could borrow some money?"

"Give me your bank details. I'll transfer some money in now."

She looks up in shock. She was expecting to have more trouble than this. "Papi, don't you want to know what it's for?"

"It's not drugs? Please don't tell me you're on drugs?" He jokes and Santana lets out a honest laugh knowing he's slightly teasing her.

"I'm not on drugs. I... I want to give my daughter some presents but I can't find a job in time. Quinn and Rachel have been lovely, but with the gifts they have been buying..."

"We understand honey. Do you want us to send you a cheque or deposit it?" Santana sighs and runs her hand through her hair.

She realises she can't do this and she lets out a deep sigh. "I don't have a bank account anymore. I... I'll ask Q later for her details and text them you. Is that OK?"

"That's fine Mija."

"If... I was talking with the girls last night. They are both planning on visiting their families in the New Year... can we come"

"Sweetheart, your father has already booked the plane tickets for after Christmas to New York."

Santana is shocked again. She really wasn't her parents to react like this. She had gotten ready for the opposite, this was shocking. "What? When?"

"Just now. He has become more savvy on this computer thingy than a few years ago." Santana lets out a laugh at the idea of her father using a computer.

"What if I'm not ready?" She demands, slightly annoyed that they did this without asking.

"We haven't seen our daughter for 5 years and haven't even met our granddaughter. We are coming to New York and we will find you querido."

Santana tries to stop the nerves building in her stomach. "Okay. I'll... I'll text you the details later, text me back your flight information?"

"Of course preciosa. San, I am so very sorry for how we reacted. If I had known it would mean loosing my daughter for all this time, I am sorry preciosa." She sighs and closes her eyes.

"I forgive you Papi. I'm sorry for not asking for help."

"Don't listen to your father pequena. Por favor. You were in no wrong. I love you Mi Amor."

Santana pauses for a second before breathing out loudly. "I love you too. Both of you. I better get going, she's probably wrapping Rach & Q round her little finger."

"Could... could you send us a photograph of the two of you as well later? Please?" Santana thinks about it for a second and thinks it couldn't hurt.

"OK. I'll see what I can do. Goodbye."

"I love you. By mi hija."

Santana hangs up the phone and bangs her head against the wall as she lets out her breath. Tears of joy or even sadness that she's missed out on them for the last few years fall down her face. She doesn't realise there is another person in the room until she feels arms wrapped around her waist. She looks down expecting to see Skylar but instead sees Rachel holding onto her tightly.

"I heard you bang your head. I was worried. Are you OK? Tell me if you want me to go."

Santana shakes her head and holds onto her friend tightly. "Don't go. I need this. It went good."

Rachel looks at her with her joy shining in her eyes. "Really? That's amazing."

Santana shakes her head again, more forcefully than the last. "I'm not getting too excited, but... they said they've booked tickets to come to New York after Christmas. They said they're sorry. They said you and Quinn helped look for me, thank you for caring."

"Of course I cared. I'm sorry I didn't find you."

"I don't think I was ready to be found." She explains.

"Did you tell them about Skylar?" Rachel asks as she hugs her friend tighter.

Santana nods as she thinks about her little girl. "They asked for a picture of us two. Could you take one for me later? I don't have many photos of the two of us so... it would be nice."

Rachel nods happily.

"Come on, your little girl was looking for her Mami. Lets go help her with the rest of the decorations." Rachel pulls her off the bed and lets out a gasp when Santana pulls her into a quick hug.

"Thank you Rachel."

"Nothing to be thankful for. Now come on lazy bones."

They walk out into the living area and Skylar waves her mother over. She was sat eating a cookie on the couch and had chocolate covering most of her face. Santana quickly gets Quinn's phone out of her pocket and takes a photograph of Sky.

"Sorry. Here's your phone."

Quinn shakes her head. "One second..."

Quinn takes her phone for a moment and disapears back into her room. In this time Santana takes a seat next to her daughter and laughs at the best she has made.

"Mi cielo you really know how to make a mess."

"Sorry Mami."

Quinn returns and hands Santana something. Santana takes it out of her hands and realises it's a simple point and shoot camera. "What's this?" She asks holding the camera at arms length.

Quinn shrugs. "You looked excited taking her photo. Have it. I have a million of them but I do expect copies of those photos." Quinn winks and sits down opposite them. Rachel moves to take a seat next to her and takes her phone out of her pocket.

"Sanny, Skylar. Look over here."

Both Latina's turn their heads and smile when they see Rachel with her phone out.

"Oh god, that must be horrible. We're both covered in chocolate." She continues to wipe Skylar's face with a chuckle and Rachel continues to take some photos. When they're both clean, Skylar climbs onto her mother's lap and smiles over at Rachel.

"Gain Rae. We're pretty now."

This comment warms all of their hearts and the smile that Skylar is giving to the camera is beautiful. Rachel takes the photo and knows this is the perfect one but takes a few more.

"May I ask one of you a favour?"

Quinn and Rachel look at each other and nod. "Sure?"

"Could you send my mother your bank details? I... she said she would put some money aside for me but I don't have an account. It'll only be this once. I will work on getting an account this week."

"Of course San. Is it to the number you just dialled?"

Santana nods. "Rach, can I send them that photo you just sent as well?"

Rachel nods in response and hands her phone over to Santana and takes Skylar off her whilst they go put the rest of the cookies in the kitchen. "Done. I'll get you out the money after they've sent it San. There's an ATM down the road."

"It's OK. I just... I wanted to get her something for Christmas and to give you guys some rent. I don't know how much they may give me but... I will do my best. "

Quinn shakes her head. "San, you do not have to pay rent. You are our guest. Please know this."

Santana nods. "I know. Please let me."

"Okay. Okay." Quinn sighs. "I'll send this off then?"

"They will respond with some flight details. They're coming to visit after Christmas apparently."

Quinn eyes widen in joy for Santana. "That's great San. I don't know what they said to you or what they did, but your parents have always been there for you before all of this."

"I know. It'll be good to see them again. I don't know how I'll explain this to Sky."

Quinn shrugs. "Don't. All she needs to know is she is getting to meet her grandparents."

Santana nods and smiles.

"Yeah."

* * *

_Christmas Day_

Santana wakes up when she feels a body land on her stomach. She opens one eye and notices not only her daughter sat on her but two bodies either side of her.

"What do you want?"

She grumbles out, her hands automatically finding their way to making sure Skylar was OK even if she was squeezing her spleen. "It's cwissmas mommy. Santa came."

Santana opens her other eyes and lets out a groan when she sees Quinn and Rachel's excited faces as well.

"God I need to get you two laid."

"Hey. I've got a boyfriend San."

"Whom I'm yet to meet." Quinn blushes.

"It's cwissmas Mami. Come on."

Santana sits up and kisses her daughter on the cheek and smiles down at her. "I know baby. What time is it?"

"8:30am. She's the only child I know who doesn't wake at the crack of dawn on Christmas."

Santana smirks "My girl likes her sleep. Leave us too it a minute girls. We'll get changed and be out in 5."

"I'll make her some cereal. Come on Rach."

Twenty minutes later they are sat around the Christmas tree. Skylar is almost bouncing on her seat, but is waiting patiently for her mothers permission.

Rachel gets off the couch and goes to sit near the tree and picks up the first big present that she knows Santana brought for the little girl.

"Oh this one is for Skylar. From Santa Claus."

Skylar claps and gets the present off Rachel and looks up to her mother for permission. Santana nods and the little girl breaks into the present at breakneck speed, revealing a Disney Princess Doll that makes her eyes shine.

"Is it really for me? Thank you Mommy."

Santana shakes her head. "Don't thank me baby. It's from Santa."

Skylar looks amazed. "Santa knows where we live now?"

This hurts Santana more than she can say. Throughout the last three years of Sky's life she hasn't been able to afford more than the gifts she got off her friends to give to her little girl. When they were on the streets last year, she told the girl that as they didn't have an address he didn't know where to bring them.

"He does baby."

"Wow. This is so pretty Mommy. Look."

She goes over to her mother and carefully shows her the doll in the packaging. "You know you can take it out baby."

Skylar looks shocked and carefully gets the doll out of the packet. Hours later, after many presents that Skylar has gotten and played with in the time, Santana smiles as she gets to the rest of her items. Rachel and Quinn had told her that albeit two items, they have put they're from Santa on them. They told Santana for all of her presents to put from Mommy so Skylar knows they are from her.

"Whose this from Rae?"

Rachel smiles at the small girl. "These are from your mommy?"

"Really?" She looks amazed. "Thank you Mommy."

"You're welcome baby girl."

Skylar opens the packages and gets a number of things she has been asking for this year. This includes a basketball as when they stayed in one of the shelters she learned how to play from some of the men there. She also asked for a pretty necklace like Mommy's. Santana made sure not to spend too much on this as she knew it will probably end up in the dirt somewhere but when Skylar looks at it, tears fill her eyes at the joy on her face.

"You membered. I love it mommy. Can you put it on?" Santana nods and sits behind her daughter and puts on the necklace before kissing the top of her head. "It's pwetty. I love you mommy."

"I love you too hermosa. There's still one more present there. I think this one is from Auntie Q."

Quinn has asked Santana if she could give this as a present to them both. She knew that Skylar wouldn't really understand it but the young girl has enjoyed Santana taking pictures the last few days. The girl rips the packaging off and it shows a photograph of a few people on a little piece of paper which has Skylar Hope Lopez across it.

"What's this Q?"

"You know how I'm a photographer?" Skylar nods. "Well I was wondering if you and Mommy would like some photos taken. She said there wasn't many of you so would you like that?"

"Is it OK mommy?"

Santana nods with a smile and Skylar jumps into her new friends arms hugging her tightly. "You like that then?" Skylar nods.

"Thank you Q."

"Anytime kiddo."

* * *

_2 Days Later_

Quinn and Santana stand at Newark airport waiting for people she hasn't seen even well before she got pregnant. Quinn has her hand in her own and is holding on tightly, trying to stop Santana from shaking any further.

"San calm down."

Quinn can see the girl start to hyperventilate when the gate is called and stands in front of her, trying to look into her eyes. "I needed Sky here. She's... oh god Quinn, I shouldn't have agreed to this. I don't want them to come into her life and hurt her. I'm terrified."

Quinn shakes her head.

"Shh. Your parents are here to patch things up. If they even slightly look like they are going to hurt you and the munchkin they will have to deal with me and Rach and we will not let you get hurt. You hear me?"

Santana nods and looks over Quinn's shoulder when she sees her much older parents walk out. Her dad is a very tall, well built handsome Latino man and is holding all of the bags. Her mother is the opposite, she is very small, very beautiful and slight and she stops dead in the middle of the airport when she sees Santana stood there looking terrified.

"Mari, come on, your holding all of the other passengers up."

Maribel nods and steps forward to where Quinn and Santana were stood. Quinn smiles over at them, knowing Santana and Maribel were still both in a trance staring at each other.

"Hello Mr Lopez. I don't know if you remember me, I used to be good friends..." He places the bags down and wraps her in a hug tightly.

"Quinn Fabray as I live and breath. It is very good to see you. Thank you for taking care of her." Alejandro says.

"Anytime Sir."

"You know very well it's Alejandro or Ali."

"Sorry Ali." Quinn had been almost raised by these two people until her father stuck his oar in when she got to High School.

* * *

_Hotel_

Quinn says her goodbyes to the Lopez's and gives Santana a hug.

"If you need me to come pick you up, you know where I am okay?" Santana nods and kisses Quinn's cheek.

"Thank you Q."

She feels something slip into her pocket and looks down in shock. She picks up an old simple phone and goes to glare at Santana.

"It cost me $10. Mine and Rae's numbers are programmed into the phone. You need anything, please just ring."

"Quinn..."

Quinn shrugs. "It cost me nothing. It's all in my name if you're worried about that. I'll leave you too it San. I love you."

"Love you too Q."

Quinn waves at Maribel & Alejandro and walks out of the hotel room leaving them alone. Santana pockets the phone and turns around to face her parents. "Are you and Quinn..."

Santana shakes her head and looks a bit disgusted. "God no. Quinn has always been my best friend... she has saved me and my daughter the last few weeks."

"Oh. What... what have you been doing Santana? I wish you would have gotten in contact when you... when you started living on the streets." Maribel says and Santana shakes her head.

"I couldn't ring anyone. I spent most of my waking hours finding Skylar food and us shelter. I had no money to ring anyone, I had one thing to think about and that was my daughter."

"Oh precosia." Maribel wraps her daughter in an embrace and holds her tight to her chest. "You sound like an amazing mother. I am so proud of you Santana."

Santana shakes her head venomously. "I couldn't put a roof over her head until three weeks ago, I'm not a good mother." Maribel pulls back and grabs Santana's cheeks in her hands and makes sure she looks at her daughter in the eyes.

"From the photo you sent, she is a healthy, beautiful, happy young girl. That is all that a mother could want with a child. You hit a horrible point in your life but managed to protect your little girl. I'm so proud." Santana nods and pulls away to sit on the bed, struggling with being close to her mother.

"Hermosa, I want to apologise again. I hope someday you can forgive me and your mother. We made a mistake and I am so sorry, so sorry sweetheart."

"I... I forgave you a years ago. I am still struggling with... all of it, but I forgive you."

Alejandro looks relieved and takes a seat next to his daughter with a smile. "Te amo Santana."

She smiles. "Te Amo. How are the boys? It's been... it's been years since I've seen them."

Alejandro smiles and looks over at his wife who takes a seat next to him on the bed.

"Nicholas is still working as a accountant. He has sole custody of Oliver now, Sara ran away a few years ago after their divorce." He says proudly of his son.

"I'm sorry to hear that. How old is Ollie now? He must be ten?" She asks of her nephew.

"Nearly. He's nine. So much like Nicky. A daredevil, who still loves his family."

Santana smiles and watches as her mother digs through her purse and hands Santana few photos. "I... I thought you'd ask about your brothers. I have some photos for you. That's Oliver and Marcus' daughter Nina."

She looks shocked. "Marcus' is a dad? Now that is hard to believe." Marcus was only a year older than herself. He had been the worst out of the lot of them. He barely scraped by passing his graduation and couldn't really be bothered with working.

"His girlfriend Alyssa got pregnant. After that point, he changed. It was like a switch inside of him. He got this electrician apprenticeship and found himself and Alyssa an apartment."

She flicks through the pictures and sees her youngest older brother holding onto his daughter and smiling at the camera. "He's changed so much. Oh my god, is this Elijah?"

Alejandro nods with a smile. "He's actually living here in New York. He's a lawyer and his wife is pregnant. He's... he has asked to meet you soon 'Tana. Would... would that be possible?"

Santana nods slowly. "I... that would be good. I have missed him."

Alejandro smiles at his daughter. "He's missed you too. Can... Can you tell us about Skylar?" Santana nods and quickly gets her own bag which she left on the floor and pulls out a pile of photos. Quinn had them printed last night, all of them taken in the last few weeks or copies made of the few that Santana had on her person.

She smiles when Maribel and Alejandro take the photos and take their time looking through them. The first photo is the one of Santana and Skylar covered in chocolate with bright smiles. They carry on, with photos taken of them in the studio yesterday, with Rachel and Quinn in a few of them as they laugh loudly at whatever is going on.

"She is beautiful Santana. Is... is her father Latina?" Santana looks up worried and stares at her mother. "You don't have to tell me precosia. She's just a little lighter than you and your brothers."

Santana sees that her mother isn't being horrible, so nods her head. She doesn't want to talk about Skylar's sperm donor much so wants to get it out of the way. "He's white. Shes half cast but my side is a little more dominant."

"She's lovely. You should be really proud mi hersoma."

Santana smiles. "I am. She's really smart. She hasn't got to go to pre-school so I have taught her everything I can. I have stolen books before, just so I can teach her something."

Santana frowns at telling her mother this information.

"She sounds lovely. Would... would we be able to meet her when we are down here?" Santana shrugs and furrows her brow.

"It's not that I don't want you to but... my baby is not confident. Until three weeks ago, I had never seen anyone else hold her other than myself. It will depend on her. I'm not going to make her."

Alejandro nods. "Of course. We understand Santana. Can we keep these?"

Santana nods with a smile. "Quinn printed them for you."

Alejandro stops at a photo of Rachel holding Skylar in her arms and Santana wrapping her arms around the both of them. He smiles down at it and runs his finger over his daughter's face thinking how happy they look. "I love that shot. Rae and Skylar have this amazing relationship. She loves Rachel. It worries me."

"Why?"

Santana thinks for a second before admitting what was worrying her. "I can't stay with them forever, I have lived with them too long and there are things from my past that I... I can't stay with them forever and I don't want Skylar getting too attached."

Alejandro takes her smaller hand into his larger one.

"Santana... you are very welcome to come back with me and your mother? If there are things you are running from, they won't follow you to Lima, Ohio."

Santana nods and sighs. "I... I'll have to think about it. Can, we cahnge the subject?"

* * *

_A Few Hours Later_

Santana walks into the home she now shares with Rachel, Quinn and her daughter with a smile. She looks around once she opens the door, begging to hold her daughter as this is one of the longest periods she's ever really been away from her. In seconds she has Skylar in her arms, the girl missing her mother as much as she misses her.

"Miss you Mami." Skylar says softly.

Santana closes her eyes and kisses the top of her head, holding onto her and breathing in her scent. "I missed you too baby girl."

"Where you go?"

Santana pulls Skylar more onto her hip so she can look into her eyes. "I went to see your grandparents mi cielo."

Skylar furrows her brow. "Whose that?"

Santana smiles at the little girl's face of concentration, knowing she should know who they are. "That's my mommy and daddy baby."

"You have a mommy and daddy? Like I do?" Santana laughs and nods her head.

"I do. They really wanna meet you."

"Why?"

Santana smiles fondly. "Because they love you already. I showed them all the pictures Aunt Q took yesterday and they say you are the most beautiful little girl."

"Really?"

Skylar looks up at her mother in amazement and Santana knows she has her sold.

"Yup. Would you wanna meet them Sky?"

Skylar pouts. "I scared."

She lifts her higher in her arms. "You have no reason to be scared baby girl. Mommy will protect you always."

"Can I?"

Santana knows she is asking to meet them and breathes out a sigh of relief. "Of course. Would you want to go to see them for dinner or in their hotel room?"

Skylar thinks for a second.

"Dinner." Skylar exclaims.

"I will send them a text and tell them then. You may even get to meet your Uncle tomorrow mi cielo."

"Oncle?" Skylar asks.

Santana nods. "Yup. That's my brother."

"You have a buther?" Santana nods and smooths down her little girls hair, she feels the presence of Quinn and Rachel in the room but concentrates on Skylar for now.

"I have three brothers."

"Wow Mami." Skylar says quietly and then her eyes light up. "Can I have a buther?"

Santana blanches. She kisses the girls forehead and shakes her head.

"Not yet baby girl. You're enough for me just now." She turns around and smiles at her friends, holding onto Skylar tightly as she has a tendancy to get a little wiggly recently.

Quinn smiles. "How was it San?"

"Amazing. They thought me and you were together." Quinn catches Rachel's face change at this comment but Santana doesn't. Quinn laughs slightly, and rolls her eyes.

"You could only wish for that to happen."

Santana laughs. "They loved the photos Quinn. Especially the one of me, Rae and Sky."

"I love that one too. Now what can I get you for dinner?" Santana shakes her head and places Skylar on the floor, smiling when the little girl runs over to Rachel. Rachel carries on talking to the older girls but rests her hand on Skylar's head as the girl holds onto her and runs her fingers through her fine hair naturally.

"I want to make you two something for dinner. I have something to talk to you about when that ones in bed."

"San. You don't have to."

Santana shakes her head again.

"Go pop in a Christmas movie or something. I'll go make us something." Rachel smiles and directs Skylar to the couch where she cuddles up to the younger girl. Santana watches this with a warm heart and smiles over at them, not realising that Quinn is still stood next to her.

"What's that smile for?"

"She's good with her, isn't she?"

Quinn looks over and smiles when Skylar laughs at something Rachel has just said.

"She is."

With that she follows Rachel to the couch, knowing that now is not the time to push Santana to realise her feelings, she's not even sure herself what the Latina is feeling.

* * *

_After Bedtime_

Quinn and Rachel are sat on the couch whislt Santana is sat in front of them on the loveseat, wringing her hands as she gathers up the courage to talk to her friends.

"My parents have offered for me and Sky to move back to Lima with them."

"No." Quinn replies quickly and Santana looks over in shock.

"What?"

Quinn smiles. "You're not going back to Lima. Out of all of us you hated that place the most. I'm not letting you go back there to find yourself arguing with your parents and back out on the street. No."

Santana shakes her head. "What do you expect me to do then? I can't stay here forever? I can't even provide for my fucking daughter, and in Lima I'll have a chance at doing that."

"You can stay here forever Santana. Don't you understand that? In three weeks you have wormed your way under mine Rachel's skin and you are apart of our fucked up little family."

"Quinn, can I talk to Santana alone?" Rachel asks.

"Rach..."

"Please. I'll come get you in a minute." Quinn sighs and walks out of the room, careful not to slam her door as Skylar was asleep in the other room. "What do you want to do?"

"Excuse me?"

"Do you want to go back to Lima?"

Santana looks down at her hands and shakes her head.

"I hated it there. I'll be remembered as the gay cheerleader, that has now got knocked up and is a single mom. I have to think of Skylar though Rachel." Rachel shakes her head.

"If you take Skylar back to a place you don't want to be, she won't want to be there either. We have both dealt with kids in Lima, San. Do you..."

"Don't..."

"Do you want to put Skylar through that?" Santana blows out a breath of air and closes her eyes tightly and shakes her head.

"No. God I don't know what to do."

"Why don't you think you can stay here?" Santana looks up at Rachel.

"Rach, I am so grateful to you and Quinn for all you have done but I can't stay here forever. Firstly there are people in Boston who wanna hurt me, and I can't risk that they'll hurt you and Quinn also."

"Is that it? If that's the only reason then you're staying."

Santana sighs. "I can't have them hurt you. Please, I need to go."

"San... they can't hurt me if you are here."

Santana whispers. "You know Quinn keeps making comments about the two of us, then my parents made the same comment. We can't be that transparent can we?"

Rachel shrugs and chuckles knowing exactly what Santana is talking about.

"I don't know what has been going on."

"I've liked you since High School. The old, 'boy in the playground pulls the hot girls hair story'." Rachel raises her eyebrow. "Hot girl?" Santana smirks and nods.

"Hell yeah. Ugh, I've got to stop this. I have feelings for you, strong feelings and I know you feel the same, but we can't do anything about it."

Rachel looks up in shock, she didn't expect Santana to explain things like that.

"Skylar."

"Skylar." Santana nods. Rachel looks in the direction of the little girls room and lets out a nod knowing that Santana is right.

Rachel sighs looking up at Santana. "Santana, please stay here. I can't loose you and Skylar. You have become family now. It's not like we don't have the room?"

"I haven't even been able to get a job Rach."

Rachel smiles. "Keep applying and you will do. I have no doubt of it. Please, stay. Please."

Santana lets out a sound of frustration and nods her head. "I'll stay but just until I can get back on my feet."

"Stay as long as you need. So... feelings huh?"

Santana grabs the nearest thing to her which is a cushion and throws it at Rachel who catches it happily.

"Shut up."

"Have you two stopped flirting and can I come out now?"

Quinn walks into the room with a pout making them both laugh.

"How much did you hear?"

Quinn shrugs. "You shoved me out of the room, I sure as hell wasn't going to not listen. You both admitted it then?"

Santana looks over and smiles at Rachel before nodding. "We... we can't do anything. I can't be in a relationship right now. I like her so much, but Skylar is my priority and I have to think of her."

"She adores Rae, you said it yourself."

"Adoring her is different to her dating her mother. I can't... I'm sorry Rachel. I really am." Rachel nods and looks down at her hands.

"It's OK. Skylar is the most important thing here, but if you ever change your mind, I'm here OK."

"You can't wait..."

"I'm here. As a friend, whatever you need."

"Rach..." Quinn growls and rolls her eyes.

"Just take it San. What have you decided then? Are you staying?"

Santana nods and her eyes flicker to her room she shares with Skylar. "Only if I can get a job. I want to get her into pre-s so I need to find something something."

"You will find something San. It's near Christmas, no one is going to look through resumes yet." Santana smiles.

"My parents asked if you two would be willing to come tommorow night? They wanna meet you properly Rachel." Quinn nods with a smile.

"I'm up for it."

"Same. It will be lovely to meet them."


	3. Chapter 3

_The Meal_

Alejandro smiles when they walk into the restaraunt and wraps his arms around Santana tightly. Skylar was holding onto Rachel's hand and looks around the room full of people intreguily.

Santana hugs her mother and then turns to Quinn and Rachel.

"Mami, Papi. You obviously know Quinn. And this is Rachel Berry."

Rachel holds her hand out for Maribel to shake but finds herself in a hug, pulling Skylar a little bit with her. Santana bends down and picks up the panicking little girl slightly and holds her against her body.

"Oh, I'm sorry Santana."

"No it's OK."

Maribel smiles at Rachel. "It's lovely to meet you Rachel. Thank you for taking care of our daughter."

Rachel blushes and Santana interrupts her response. "Is Eli coming?"

Maribel nods. "He'll be here in a little bit. He's finishing up at work and coming over. Hola hermosa."

Skylar looks up to her mother who nods, telling her quietly this is her grandmother.

"Hola."

"What's your name hermosa?"

Skylar rests her head on her mothers shoulder making them smile. "Skylar Hope"

"That is a beautiful name Mija. I'm your abeulo."

"Hola." Skylar says holding onto her mother tightly.

"Sorry. I was hoping she wouldn't be this shy. There's no need to be mi cielo."

"Sowee Mami."

Rachel walks past and runs her hand up and down Skylar's back. The littel girl turns and smiles at the brunette. "What's wrong sweetie?"

"Scared." Skylar admits.

Rachel smiles. "Of what? They won't hurt you."

"Hurt mommy. She sad." Maribel & Alejandro look at each other, sadness filling their eyes. Santana groans inwardly, she didn't think Skylar would pick up on that.

"Mommy's not hurt baby. I'm happy, not sad."

"Really?" Santana hates lying to her daughter but knows she needs to for tonight to go well.

"Yes really. They really want to get to know you, they can't do that with you hidden in my arms."

Skylar smiles. "OK mommy. Sorry."

Skylar lifts her head off her Mami's shoulder and shows her beautiful smile to her grandparents. "It's OK precosia. You look so much like your Mami did at your age."

"Really? I look like you Mami."

Santana smiles and kisses her temple. "We brought photos of your Mami for you to look at."

"Yay."

Skylar wiggles in Santana's arms and she puts her down. They all walk to the booth that Santana's parents have set up, and Skylar wiggles her way between her mother and grandmother.

Rachel and Quinn sit on the other side near Alejandro as they watch the other's smile. Maribel gets out a photo album out of her bag and lays it on the table. Skylar gets onto her knees so she can see better as Maribel turns the page.

"Mami, it's you."

Skylar smiles over at her mother and points at the picture.

Santana groans and looks at the picture. "Did you have to bring this photo album?"

"Oh yeah. Don't worry, we took out all of your naked shots." Alejandro says and Quinn and Rachel let out a loud laugh and smile as they watch Maribel and Skylar interact.

A few minutes later, once they were done with the album, someone walks up to the table with a bright smile. He was almost the same height as Alejandro and looked as handsome as he did. He smiles, showing off the same smile as Santana at the table and then his eyes snap onto Santana's and his smile broadens.

"Oh my god. 'Tana?" Santana gets out of her seat after checking that Skylar was OK and wraps her arms around her brother's waist. As kids, Elijah and Santana were always the closest. He was 6 years older than her and absolutley adored his baby sister whereas Marcus who was 18 months older than her and Nicholas who was 10 years older than her, found her a pain. She buries her face in the protected embrace of her brother and holds on tightly. "It is so good to see you San. God, let me look at you. When Mama said what had happened... you look good though. Happy."

"I am. Mami said you were going to be a Papi soon?"

Elijah nods proudly and smiles.

"Dana is 7 months pregnant yeah. So you have a daughter then? I have to say when Mama told me I was shocked, weren't you the one who told me babies smell?"

Santana laughs. "I think I was 10 when I said that and I agree with it still. She stunk. Sky?"

She turns around and smiles at the sight of her mother and daughter bonding.

"Yeah, Mami."

"I want you to meet someone. This is your Uncle Elijah." Skylar looks up at him in shock and a bit of panic. He did look a bit daunting in his power suit. "Eli, this is my baby girl."

"It is lovely to meet you Skylar. Call me Eli."

"E... lie."

Elijah shrugs. "Best I've heard my name called by a kid."

"Eli's my brother precosia."

"Hi."

Santana rolls her eyes, just getting the little girl out of her shell and here she was sinking back into it at the new person.

"Baby girl, he's not scary, ignore how ugly he is. He's a nice person on the inside." Elijah glares at his sister and Skylar lets out a chuckle at them arguing.

"Your my mommy's buther?" Elijah nods and takes a seat down next to Santana in the booth looking over her to talk to Skylar.

"I am. Oh my god, please tell me that's not Quinn Fabray?" He looks over the table at the woman with his eyes widen open.

"Um hi Eli."

Quinn smiles over at the handsome man. "Damn, I know I'm married and everything, but you've turned out beautiful. Q here was a bigger geek than I was."

Rachel laughs and then groans. "Oh god, it was you that got her onto Star Wars and all that stuff?"

Elijah smiles proudly.

"Of course, I got both her and San onto it." Rachel groans again and they all let out a laugh.

"Sorry we haven't met. I'm Elijah Lopez. Her older brother."

"Rachel Berry."

"THE Rachel Berry?" Elijah asks in shock. Rachel nods in confusion and Santana sits there and blushes.

Elijah just laughs. "My sister had such a big crush on you in High School. Your on Broadway now aren't you? I thought it might be the same Rachel who went to McKinley.|

Santana groans and glares at her brother whilst Rachel just sits there with a smile and looks carefully over at Santana's parents to see their reaction. They are just looking over at Rachel in shock.

"You're on Broadway, Rachel?" Rachel nods.

"I am. I have just finished Spring Awakening and I'm about to start my next project soon."

"Wow. How is it being in the limelight?"

Rachel smiles a takes a sip of the water that was on the table.

"It has it good and bad points. I've been very lucky that I'm only really known in some circles so far, but the fans can be interesting."

"Rae's a star." Everyone turns to look at Skylar who is smiling happily at her comment. "Mami said so."

Rachel looks to Santana and blushes slightly at Santana's gaze. "She is that baby girl. Now come on, I'm starved."

* * *

**_January_**

Quinn runs into Santana's room when the phone rings and wakes the Latina up. Santana glares at her, but when Quinn thrusts her IPhone into her hands, Santana follows her into the living room so not to wake Skylar as she answers the call.

"Hello."

A soft feminine voice on the other end of the phone replies. "Hello. Is that Santana Lopez?"

"Yes speaking." Quinn furrows her brow wondering who is calling Santana this early.

"My name is Colbie Miles. I own Forever Bookstore in lower Manhattan. I was just looking over your resume that you handed in before Christmas and I was wondering if we could set up an interview?"

Santana's eyes widen in shock and she stumbles over her words. "Ye... Yeah. Of course. When would be the best time for you?"

"Could you do this afternoon?" Santana closes her eyes knowing Quinn was going to work soon and that Rachel was rehersing so there was no one to watch Skylar.

"I... sure. What time?"

"Shall we say 3pm? Just ask for Colbie when you come in. See you this afternoon, Santana."

"Thank you." Santana sighs when she puts the phone down and lets out a breath.

Quinn raises her eyebrow. "So..."

Santana smiles up and her and looks back down at Skylar checking she was still asleep. "I have an interview..."

"Yay." Quinn says happily but staying quiet as not to wake Sky. "Why do you look so down?"

"You are at the studio all day, Rae has rehearsals. There's no one to look after Skylar and no you are not taking her to the studio when your working. She'll end up ruining one of your shoots."

"San..." Quinn says slowly. "What about your parents?" Santana looks at Quinn like she has grown two heads. "No listen to me before you argue. Sky took to them well last night, plus you could get them to wait over the road at a Starbucks or something. You wanted a job Santana. Skylar will be fine with them."

Santana sighs and runs a hand through her hair and nods. "I'll ring them up."

* * *

_The Interview_

After depositing Skylar down with her parents in a Starbucks, a smartly dressed Santana walks along the streets to find the Bookstore. This was one of the places she hoped she may get, she has done waitressing before, but something she has loved the most over the last few years is reading to her daughter and due to this loves books.

Opening the door, she smiles at the smell of old vintage books. She makes her way to the register where a young boy is stood and smiles brightly at him.

"Hi. I'm Santana Lopez. I have an interview with Colbie Miles today at 3?" The young boy nods and stares a little too long at her, before going into the staff room behind him and following with an woman.

"Hi. I'm Colbie. You must be Santana." Santana nods and takes in Colbie's apperance. The woman is around about the same height as Santana, if not a little smaller. She must be in her late 40's and her eyes show a lot of kindness which is never been present in the interviews Santana has in the past.

"I am. Nice to meet you."

Santana shakes her hand. "Follow me and we'll start the interview. Did you find the place OK?"

Santana nods.

"I did thank you."

"You look nervous." Colbie comments with a smirk.

Santana laughs and nods. "Sorry. I... I haven't had an interview in a very long time. It's a little new to me."

Colbie smiles in response and offers Santana a seat before taking one of her own. She crosses her leg over the other before beginning the interview.

"I'm sorry to be blunt, but usually I would not give a resume like yours the time of day. You have quite a few unexplained gaps." Santana nods and looks down at the floor wondering why the woman asked her here if this was the case. "It was a note on the back of the resume that made me conduct this interview."

Santana looks up in shock, and Colbie laughs at this, realising that the girl in front of her had no idea. She gets it off her desk and hands it to Santana who flips it and mentally kicks herself for not noticing before.

Written in green crayon and with not a lot of mistakes, which makes Santana think Rachel Berry helped with this, is the following:

'Pleeze gve Mami a job. She is best Mami in the world, and even when we're living outside she made me happy and this will make her happy. Give her a job and I will give you cookies, or Rae Rae will coz I too little. Sky.'

Santana groans and runs her hand through her hair, not quite believing this is happening. She looks up to the older woman, a look of defeat covering her face.

"Ms Miles. I am so sorry about that. I have no idea when she could have gotten her hands on that."

Colbie just smiles. "How old is little Sky?"

"She's 5. Turning 6 in April."

"A smart little girl for 5." Colbie replies and Santana laughs in response.

"I have a feeling that a friend of mine must have helped her. I am sorry." Colbie waves her hand through the air and shakes her head.

"To be honest, I had put your resume down and then I saw that. It warmed my heart so much I had to meet you to see if you were right for this position."

Santana looks over in shock. "Really?"

"Yes really. Now, tell me why you would like to work here?"

Santana sighs and leans forward in her seat a little bit. She decides that she might as well be honest, she is not as embarrassed about her past anymore. "The... the last few years have been difficult for myself and my daughter. I found myself without a home for the greater part of the two years, and I worked hard to find bookstores like this that would accept me and Skylar in so I could read something to her." She smiles softly. "So I could buy her the book she wanted. It was few and far between, most kicked me out before we even stepped outside the door but the ones that did, they saved the both of us. I have loved books and bookstores ever since. I was planning to study English at college before I had Skylar."

Colbie leans forward. "Are you living on the streets now?"

Santana shakes her head. "No ma'am. Two of my friends from High School found me and put me and Skylar up. That's the friend who helped her write this I assume."

Colbie smiles and leans back in her chair thinking for a moment.

"Usually I have to talk about this with my staff, but I know this decision will be the right one. Santana, I want to offer you a job." Santana mouth drops open in shock. She was not expecting this from the woman in front of her.

"Are you serious?"

Colbie nods. "Deadly. That being said, I was a single mother and know how hard it is holding down a job whilst working. What hours can you do and when can you work?" Santana looks over in shock, they were willing to work around her?

She lets out a deep breath. "Tuesday, Thursday & Saturday afternoons are a little difficult at the moment. My friend looks after her most days but she has matinee performances then."

"Matinee performance?" Santana smiles and nods.

"Yeah. She's on Broadway. Staring in the revival of Rent."

Colbie looks impressed. "Wow. That's pretty impressive. Shall we say start you on Monday's, Wednesday's & Friday's for now. Then in a month or two we'll work your schedule up more to suit you."

"That sounds... why... can I ask you an honest question?" She asks carefully and Colbie nods in reply. "Why me? I'm sure many people applied for this position, why chose me? As you said, my resume is one you'll usually throw out."

Colbie takes a minute to reply and nods. She sighs and begins her story. "When I was 24, I was left with no money by my boyfriend at the time and a 2 month old. I luckily had a job working for this lovely older woman in Brooklyn." She smiles. "She gave me a chance when no one else would and I later expanded her shop and now we have opened this one here in Soho. I wanted to give you the chance Elizabeth gave me, when I read the words your daughter wrote, I felt this need."

"Thank you. What you have done... this means everything to me and Skylar."

Colbie smiles and looks over at her newest employee. "Your welcome. On the days that you can't work because of her, we do do a kids reading section every evening from 3-5. She is welcome to come along for that, and as long as she's good she can sit in the store and read. Only on rare occasions mind you."

Santana stops herself from crying. This woman was giving her everything she could ever want. She has to stop herself from hugging her as well.

"Thank you so much."

"I'll give you a ring tommorow once I have worked out the wage and hours then."

"Do you mind if I take this?" She holds up the resume knowing that she'll probably want to frame it, after she reprimands Skylar and Rachel.

"Of course." Colbie says with a laugh. "Don't shout at your little girl too much, she helped you get this job."

"Thank you. It was lovely to meet you."

Santana walks out of the store with her head held high. She was working in a store only a short walk away from the apartment she shares with the girls. She could work around the hours she needed with Skylar and the woman seemed to understand her need to protect her daughter. She never expected to tell a complete stranger about the fact she was on the streets, but this woman made her trust her. This should have worried Santana, but it didn't.

Walking into the Starbucks she walks over to her parents who are laughing and joking with Skylar. Sky goes to jump out of her grandfather's arms into her mothers but stops when she sees her scribble on the back of her resume.

"Are you mad?" Skylar asks pouting.

Santana kneels down to her daughter's height and looks in her eyes. She doesn't want to be too harsh but she needs to learn. "Skylar, you could have gotten mommy into some serious trouble little lady. This was an important document and you should have not have written on it."

"I sorry Mami. I sorry." Santana nods and her heart breaks when tears fill her daughter's brown orbs.

"Why did you do it?"

"I want you being happy. Rae saw me and fix it." Santana sighs, feeling less angry with Rachel when she knew it wasn't her idea, but she still let her take it out. "You mad?" Skylar repeats and Santana shakes her head and kisses the girls cheek.

"What you did, even though it was bad, helped Mommy get a job."

"It work?" Skylar asks her eyes wide.

Santana nods but makes sure she keeps strong. "It did, but it may have cost Mommy a lot of other jobs. Promise me you won't touch my documents again precosia?"

"Pwomise. Sorry."

Santana leans forward and accepts the kiss on the lips from her little girl. She then picks her up and sets her on her lap.

"You got a job then?" Maribel asks and Santana turns to face her mother with Skylar in her arms and nods.

"A little bookstore down the street. The woman saw this and fell in love with my daughter I think." Santana hands over her resume and Maribel laughs as she reads it.

"This is something you would have done at her age. She has much better spelling though."

Santana chuckles. "I believe Rachel helped her."

"Does this mean your staying in New York, San?"

Santana nods sadly. "I'm sorry Papi but if I move back to Lima... I hated it there, this is my home now."

Alejandro nods and kisses her forehead. "We knew you wouldn't come anyway. We want you to keep in contact though Santana and if your past you keep talking about comes back to hurt you, you can come to Lima anytime. A plane ticket will be waiting for you and you have a home with us."

"Thank you Papi. Te Amo."

* * *

_Home_

Santana walks through the apartment she is now living with, with Skylar asleep in her arms. The little girl have over excited herself with her grandparents and had fallen asleep on the walk over from their hotel. She makes her way to her bedroom and quickly clothes Skylar in her pyjamas and tucked into bed before making her way back out to the living room.

Once inside she smiles at the two girls watching the movie, when they see her, Quinn leans forward and mutes it waiting for Santana to tell them. Santana picks something out of her pocket and unfolds it before handing it to a very embarrassed Rachel.

"Oh god. I'm so sorry San. I really thought you would see it before you handed it in."

Santana glares at Rachel. "Is this the only one?"

Rachel looks up and nods venomously. "I wouldn't let her write anymore. She said she wanted to help her Mami out. I really thought you would see it San. I'm so sorry."

Santana shakes her head and smiles down at Rachel softly.

"I got the job."

Rachel and Quinn are out of their seats in a second, wrapping Santana in a hug making sure to keep the noise down due to the sleeping girl in the next room.

"That's brilliant Santana."

The woman smiles and turns to face Rachel. "Santana..."

Santana pulls Rachel foward by her top and kisses her soundly on the lips, the smaller girl shocked by the reaction especially when she is brought into a hug by the Latina.

"She said she only hired me due to what Skylar wrote. I start next week. Thank you Rachel. For everything."

Quinn smiles. "I think I'll leave you two to talk. Congratulations Santana. I'll wake up early for Sky if you need it."

She winks as she walks into her bedroom leaving the two brunettes to stare at each other. Rachel is still touching her lips, shocked by the kiss and Santana is smirking at the shorter woman.

"I... I didn't think you wanted anything... San you can't do this to me. It's not fair." Santana nods and takes Rachel's hands in her own.

"I was talking with my father after I got the position today. He knew there was something between us and... he said I did have to think about Skylar, but that girl obviously only wanted me to be happy. I think this thing with you... it could be the thing to make me happy." Rachel looks up in shock.

"What does than mean?"

Santana smiles. "It means, if you're willing, I want to try this out. But I need you to promise me something, if it doesn't work, we can go back to being friends? I can't loose you from mine or Skylar's life so I need to make sure you can promise me this."

Rachel looks down at their joined hands and nods. "I don't want to loose you but I'm not going to be naive Santana. If we try this, and it doesn't work, we won't be as close. You do realise that?"

Santana closes her eyes and lets out a breath of air before looking strongly at Rachel.

"I realise it. OK. Shall we go on a date? See how we fair in that sense and see if we don't kill each other. Worst comes to the worst, we leave it in the morning, no one will know the wiser."

"I can't loose you. You and Sky have become an integral part of mine and Quinn's lives, San. Are you sure mmmpf..." Santana leans forward and brings their lips together passionetly, bringing tongue into the mix as they learn each other's mouths.

"Fuck you are a good kisser Berry." Santana says when they pull away from the kiss. Rachel chuckles and leans forward to wrap her arms around Santana's waist.

"Are you sure you're not mad at me for the resume?"

Santana sighs. "I was at first. It could have really stopped me getting a job, but we were lucky it worked in my favour. I think my boss is already in love with the idea of Skylar before she's ever met her."

Rachel chuckles.

"She's screwed when she meets her then. That little girl seems to have everyone wrapped around her little finger."

Santana sighs. "I know. I'm sorry about when she starts going to school."

Rachel pulls away a bit more as a lightbulb goes off in her head. "Oh about that. My mom should be back from her trip in a few days, do you still want me to get in contact? She may be even able to recommend a place Skylar can go when your at work or something."

Santana nods and kisses the skin under her mouth as she hugs Rachel tight to her body.

"That sounds good. God, my baby is really growing up."

"She is. So where are you taking me?" Santana smiles and pulls back from the embrace to look at Rachel.

"Who said I had to take you anywhere? You were the one who made me fall for you."

She can feel Rachel's laughter before she hears it and smiles at the sound.

"You asked me on a date 'Tana. It's your duty. Seriously though, you choose the place, I'm happy to pay." Santana pulls back and glares into space. Rachel takes a step back quickly, worried. "Fuck. I'm sorry, that didn't mean to come out that way. Look, I'm sorry. You can pay."

Santana shakes her head. "I can't pay. I can barely afford clothes for my kid let alone pay for an expensive meal."

"San... please don't listen to me. This is a good enough date for me, I love being with you. We don't have to go anywhere special."

Santana shakes her head and growls. "Don't you get it, I want to take you somewhere special. You deserve so much more than me."

Rachel smiles. "I don't deserve you at all Santana. You are this amazing, gorgeous, smart woman who has overcome so much. I am the lucky one if you feel even half of what I feel for you." Santana looks up at Rachel from her position sat on the couch. She pats the seat next to her and Rachel slowly takes her seat.

"We deserve each other. Rae, I hate the way you backed away then. I know our past may say something diffrent but, I wouldn't hurt you Rachel. Please know that. I'm not the same angry lesbian that I was in High School." Rachel nods and smiles over at Santana. "I know. I do know that but I did have a quick flashback then, I'm not going to lie. I have to work on this."


	4. Chapter 4

_The Next Day_

Rachel walks out and groans when she sees Quinn sitting at the counter with a knowing smile.

"So, what did you get up to last night?"

Rachel smirks. "I went to bed. You?"

"Alone?"

Rachel rolls her eyes. "Yes alone. You can check, she's probably cuddled up to Skylar right now."

Quinn groans. "Well you two are boring." Rachel smiles and accepts the cup of coffee Quinn pours for her. "Seriously though, did you two talk?"

Rachel nods and takes a sip of her rapidly cooling coffee. "We kissed. A few times. We decided we were going to go on a date to see how this would work and to see if we can make it work."

"When's the date?"

Rachel looks down at her cup and sighs. "I don't know."

"Tonight." A voice from behind them says. They turn and see Santana walking out of her bedroom with a smile. She kisses the top of Rachel's head as she walks past, making the smaller brunette smile and pours herself a cup of coffee.

"Where are you taking our resident diva?" Santana laughs at the pout on Rachel's face.

"I rang my parents after you went to bed. They offered to babysit Skylar for me and said that they would also help me afford a nice restauraunt. In my dad's words, no daughter of mine is going to take a lovely woman like Rachel to a Ihop." Rachel smiles.

"So where are we going?"

"Thats for me to know and you to find out."

Rachel smiles and takes a sip of her drink. "I bet Sky is going to love it."

"I'm nervous. This... it's going to be the first night we've been apart, ever so I'm sorry if I act a little strange."

"God, don't be stupid. San, she is important in your life. I know that. I'm not going to ever moan about her coming first, okay." Santana smiles and nods.

"Hey munchkin. How did you sleep?" Quinn asks.

The two brunettes turn to find Skylar walking into the room with her teddy in her arms. She makes her way over to Rachel who she seems to like snuggling with in the mornings and with Rachel's help sits on her lap.

"Good. And you?" Santana had worked hard the last few months on getting Skylar to be more polite. It was working.

"I slept well thank you kiddo."

"What do you want for breakfast baby girl?" Skylar thinks for a second and smiles brightly showing off her missing teeth at the sides.

"Fruit loops."

"Are you sure? You know you're only allowed them twice a week baby?"

Skylar nods and Santana makes her way over to where the cereal is kept and pours her daughter a small bowl and adds the milk. Placing it in front of her she watches with a sad smile as Skylar eats the food, looking like she hasn't had a breakfast meal in months.

"What do you want to do today Sky?"

"Can we see Abeula & Abuleo?"

Santana nods with a smile. "I was going to ask you. How do you feel about spending the night with them tonight?"

Skylar looks confused. "On my own?"

Santana nods again. "Yup. They are staying with Tia Eli so you get to spend time with him as well."

"Where you be?" She asks quietly and Santana sighs.

"Me and Rae are going out. Before they went back home, your grandparents were wondering if you wanted to spend time with them? What do you think?"

"Can bunny come?"Santana chuckles and nods. "Thank you Mami."

* * *

_Later That Night_

After dropping Skylar off at her brother's, Santana was now guiding Rachel through the restaurant. Her father had sat her down earlier and had given her a cheque. Apparently after the passing of her own abuelo, he had given the four grandkids and certain amount of money each and it was time for Santana to receive hers. He wasn't going to give it to her in one lump sum however, he was going to give it her when she needed it.

Guiding Rachel with a hand at her back, she pulls out the other woman's chair before taking a seat opposite her. The waitor smiles at the women.

"What can I get you ladies to drink this evening?"

"Two glasses of your house red please?" Santana asks. The waiter nods before leaving them to it.

"I'm actually nervous. I don't think I've been this nervous on a date in a very long time."

Santana smirks. "Is that a good thing?"

Rachel nods. "A very good thing."

Santana sits back in her chair and takes a look over the woman in front of her.

"Can I ask how you... well became this Berry sat in front of me? I have to admit I miss the argyle sweaters but you look gorgeous now." Rachel smiles and nods, sitting back in her chair as well.

"Did you ever get slushied Santana?" Santana nods in response. "Did you ever try and get it out of your clothes?" Santana nods again and realises where Rachel is going with this. "Trying to get slushy out of nice clothing, was impossible. Getting it out of argyle was easier believe me. I had to make a decision and I chose the one where I looked awful."

"I'm sorry Rae." She says honestly. She hates herself for the way she was in High School and hopes that she never has to tell Skylar how she was back then.

Rachel shakes her head. "You never threw a slushy at me. My best friend threw many but you didn't throw one in all the time we were in High School."

Santana nods and looks down at the table. "I know. I couldn't... I couldn't throw them." Rachel smiles softly. "How did this makeover come about then?" Rachel laughs.

"Kurt had to give someone a makeover and I as his roommate was his obvious choice. I had some gorgeous clothes from it and just carried on with that fashion statement." She shrugs. "Since I have been in SA I have had other people shop for me, so it's been so much easier. I really do hate shopping."

Santana tries to glare at her blasphomey but they both end up laughing. The waiter comes back and places a glass in front of each of them and goes away after they order a main. Santana quickly glances down into her purse and Rachel sighs.

"Santana, can I have your phone please?"

"What?"

"Your phone. Can I have it please?" Santana gets it out, a little hurt that Rachel was going to take away the one thing that is keeping her connected with her daughter tonight. Not that she didn't want to be here, but she needed to know Sky was going to be okay. She passes the phone to Rachel and is shocked when the girl lays it down next to Santana's wine glass.

"Rae..."

Rachel shakes her head. "You don't need to hide the fact that you are getting message from your brother Santana. I came on this date, knowing exactly how important she is to you. Keep your phone here, to be honest I'm interested in how she is getting on as well."

"You're pretty amazing you know that right?" Rachel just smiles and a little blush comes over her cheeks. "I mean it. My little girl could barely spend two minutes in anyone's presence. Which was awful because everyone always loved her from the first moment she spoke to them. She's the reason why we got to stay a lot longer at some shelters. The owner fell in love with her."

Rachel looks away when Santana mentions shelter and Santana lets out a puff off air.

"Rach. I don't regret the last few years. I have Skylar and we are happy now. Please, don't react like that."

Rachel looks up at Santana. "Sorry. I just wish I had bumped into you sooner."

Santana shrugs in response. "If it wasn't for the fact that we were freezing, any other time I would have legged it. Plus, if it wasn't for Skylar I would have not have come back with you. I'm too proud about our life and... well you know the rest."

Rachel nods in understanding. "I'm glad you did."

"Me too."

Rachel leans back in her chair with a smile. "So... how was Skylar as a baby?"

Santana smiles fondly. "She slept through pretty much straight away. I think she could feel that I wasn't a happy mom and wanted to help me the best she could. She started walking at 9 months and talking at 10 which is why we think she is such a genius."

"She's the smartest 5 year old I've ever met."

Santana smiles proudly. "I can't believe she's 6 in April. It seems like yesterday she was born."

"I can imagine."

Santana sighs and leans forward to look more at Rachel. "I know this is a stupid question to ask now, but if this goes further, are... are you willing to be with someone who has a child?"

Rachel just stares at her like she has grown two heads.

"Are you serious? If I didn't love Skylar so much anyway, that would be a stupid question. Santana if I had not have been willing, we wouldn't be on this date right now? Okay?"

Santana nods, worried she has ruined things with her question. "I know. I just... I had to ask. So you love her huh?"

"I think me and Quinn are besotted beyond belief. I wanna hug her forever and never let go."

Santana smirks and then leans back. "How did this thing with Quinn start then? I'm intrigued?" Rachel rolls her eyes, a little annoyed.

"Why do you seem to think me and Quinn have something between us?"

Santana shrugs. "I had eyes during High School. She wanted to do dirty stuff to you from the moment we joined Glee."

"Santana!"

"Come on though, don't tell me you haven't thought about it?"

Rachel shakes her head and slams her hands down on the table a little. "I haven't thought about it. She is a gorgeous woman, and I may have had ideologies in High School, but since we became good friends, she is that to me." She says forcefully. "Friends? Tut, you and your jealous streak hey."

Santana sighs and nods knowing she shouldn't have asked. "I know. I'll curb it. I'm just still shocked Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry are best friends and roommates." Rachel smirks and tries to glare at Santana but fails. "You look so cute."

"Cute?" Rachel raises an eyebrow. "That's what a girl wants to hear huh."

"Your gorgeous, but right now you are very cute." Rachel smiles.

"So, have you heard much about any of the Glee guys? Once... once I broke up with Brittany I kind of lost contact." Santana asks and sighs.

"Who do you want to know about?"

"Kurt & Blaine."

Rachel nods. "They broke up around the same time we broke up with Britt & Finn. They stayed apart for about 2 years and realized that the reason they work so well is that they're together." She smiles. "When Kurt finished NYADA he took a job offer in LA at this fashion house and Blaine followed him. I think he's working as an accountant or something but works at a singer in a cocktail bar some nights."

"They've done well for themselves then?"

Rachel nods with a fond smile. "I was so happy when Kurt took him back, for years he has been missing him. They belong together."

Santana smiles. "What about the others? Finn, Mercedes, Puck, Asian Fusion, Artie... Britt?"

"Finn is married to some girl who looks like a mix between myself, Quinn and you. He's still in Lima and does a mix between working as a Glee coach and at Burt's tyre shop. Mercedes is working as a back up singer in LA with Sam on her arm. I'm not sure what he's doing."

"And Asian Fusion?"

Rachel chuckles at the name. "They're not together anymore. I don't really hear from Tina much, she's in Illynois working as a nurse or something." She says with a furrowed brow. "Mike however is here in New York. We've become really good friends over the last few years. He's been in Lima over the holidays, so you'll probably see him soon." She smiles. "Puck has been doing the best out of all of us, he's a cop. He's been with the same girl for nearly 2 years now and he's really happy. He lives just outside Lima actually."

Santana sighs when she realises there is one more to find out about. Luckily the meal comes and Rachel smiles over at her. "I guess I should ask about Britt?"

"Are you sure?"

Santana nods. "As long as she's happy, I regret not staying in contact with her. I really did love her, she was my best friend."

Rachel smiles. "She works in London as a dancer on a West End show. Her husband Ben got transferred to a firm over there so we don't know how long she'll be there for. We still talk every now and then on the phone. She hasn't really worked out Skype at the moment."

"Wow. She's happy?" Santana asks.

Rachel nods and cuts up her meal a little as she looks over the table to Santana. "She's happy. When she met him, they just fit. He's just like you though San... I don't know if this is something you want to hear or not, but you two would get along."

"I'm glad she's happy. I have a lot of regrets, but not keeping in contact with her... it's probably my biggest one. Come on, eat up. Tonight is only beginning."

* * *

_After Date_

"Where are we going?"

Santana smirks. "Quinn is staying with a friend. We are going back to the apartment and spending some time together. I'm sorry it's not more, but I really wanted just some time for me and you. If that makes any sense."

Rachel shakes her head and takes Santana's hand in hers.

"It makes perfect sense. Come on."

"How are you so energetic?"

Rachel shrugs. "I have no idea."

* * *

_Apartment_

Rachel cuddles up to Santana as they lie together on the couch which has been turned into a pull out sofa for their enjoyment tonight. On the television is Love Actually and they were both trying to come up with the first thing to say.

"Are you nervous?"

"Yes. I really don't want to say the wrong thing."

Rachel shakes her head.

"This is me San. You can't say the wrong thing. Ask away."

Santana shrugs. "I have nothing to ask really. I'm content with this. You so warm."

Rachel laughs and looks up at Santana.

"I have some things to ask then. Are you nervous about your job?"

Santana shakes her head.

"I love working. I always have but I am going to hate being away from Sky."

Rachel cuddles into her. "You've done amazing tonight."

"Mami sent me a text to say she was down for the night. Apparently Eli and Papi exhausted her out on the Wii. Now I know that, I'm fine."

"That's great San."

* * *

_Next Week_

Today had been Santana's first day at the book shop. She had spent the weekend feeling like she was going to throw up, even with Rachel's promise that she would take good care of Skylar she still struggled with the idea that she would be going back to work and away from her daughter.

Once inside she had been greeted by Colbie with a cup of coffee and a pat on the back. They spent most of the morning talking about the job, showing her the store and talking about their daughters.

Colbie was just like Santana at her age. She was raising her daughter on her own when she got the job at the bookstore, but she had found it before she hit rock bottom unlike Santana. After promising to introduce Colbie to Skylar in the next few weeks, she left her first day of work with a smile on her face. Wrapping her coat tighter around her body, she steps onto the sidewalk and right into the path of Rachel.

"Rae... what are you doing here?" She frowns. "Is Sky OK?"

Rachel nods. "Apparently Eli couldn't handle her not watching Toy Story, so brought it over. Her and Quinn are lapping it up at home. I thought I'd come surprise you." She holds onto Santana's arm as they walk down the street. "How did your first day go?"

Santana smiles and leans her head down onto Rachel's. "Amazing. I love it there. She's lovely."

"I'm so happy for you. Skylar has been talking about it all day. She is happy for you too, San."

Santana stops and turns to face her. "Can I take you out for a drink? I want to celebrate this day?"

Rachel nods in response with a nervous smile. "That sounds wonderful." They begin to walk forward towards the nearest Starbucks, both shivering from the freezing cold weather. "What did she get you doing then?"

Santana smiles sweetly. "We mainly spent most of today talking. There's a lot of work some days it seems and others I will be a little bored, but it looks amazing." She explains. "She asked if I would be willing to some days take over the kids book club. I'm really nervous." She admits.

Rachel leans her head on Santana's arms and sighs. "San, you'll be absolutely amazing. You are so good with Sky..."

"She's my own spawn. I have to be good with her."

Rachel chuckles. "Well see how it goes. You never know, you may love it."

"Hopefully." She says. "How was Skylar today?"

"Brilliant. I think she started to struggle around lunch time, Quinn forgot to cut her crust off and you could see she wanted her mommy right there and then, but after that she was fine."

Santana rolls her eyes. "Tut. You two are a bad influence." She jokes. "My Sky would have never moaned about crust before now."

Rachel laughs. "She ate it today. I think it might just be a problem when she's around you for some reason."

"Trying her luck." Santana shrugs. "I can't believe how happy I am. 2 months ago I had nothing, now my daughter is happy, I have a job, I have a beautiful woman on my arm. I can't believe how quick it's all going."

Rachel chews on her bottom lip. "Do you think we're moving too fast?"

"Yes. But I'm not going to put a stop to it." She smiles. "We're taking things slow... I'm not going to allow it to go too quick but I really love being in your company Rae."

"I love it to." She opens the door for Santana. "After you beautiful."

* * *

**_January_**

"I can't believe Quinn has had a boyfriend this long and I'm only just meeting him now." Santana says. The girls were currently making dinner seamlessly together whilst Skylar watched cartoons in the living room. Santana pours some herbs into the sauce, reaching around Rachel to do so.

"I have only seen him a few times since we graduated school." Rachel explains. "He had to move back to Washington to be near his father who was sick... when he died he's kind of just taken over the man of the house role."

"She obviously misses him."

Rachel nods. "She loves him. I think it hit her really hard when he moved away, but..." She sighs. "Quinn has never been good at being faithful. She would say the same herself but with Nate, she has not even looked at another guy. She really does love him and I think wedding bells will be soon in their future."

"Really?" Nod. "God, I've known Quinn a long time and I have to say, I never thought I'd see her get married. I thought her parents seriously fucked her up."

Rachel sighs and nods again. "I think what she went through with Beth and the car crash stopped her from being that fucked up. We could all see the path that she was taking and I think it was one of the reasons why she transferred from Yale."

"She never told me why actually."

"Firstly, she ended up sleeping with her professor." Santana blanches. "Yes I know, I had a right go at her for that. It wasn't the reason she left. She started to join clubs and realised she was just doing what her mother and father wanted, and that the course there wasn't for her. So she left."

Santana leans against the counter, making sure quickly that Skylar was okay. "How did you two first cope with living with each other?"

Rachel groans making the taller woman smile. "It was difficult. I think Kurt was ready to murder us both." she explains. "She really hated this lad I was dating at the time, Brody. In hindsight, she was completely correct but it caused us to get into horrible arguments." She sighs. "When it turned out he was actually sleeping with my horrible dance teacher, she had the last laugh, and in her own words, make him squeal like a pig going to slaughter." She admits.

Santana chuckles. "Your boyfriend slept with your dance teacher?"

Rachel nods. "He was her TA. He was gorgeous, I can understand why she was interested, but overall I think it was just done to try and knock me down a peg or two." She smirks. "When I went for the audition to Spring Awakening she was there, despite the part being for a 18-24 year old." She furrows her brow. "She said I had no chance of getting it and that I'd never make it."

"But you did it."

Rachel smirks. "I did it." She admits. "Opening night I couldn't see anyone in the crowd for the most part, until one light shone near when Quinn was sitting. Sitting beside her was Cassandra July. Looking like she wanted the ground to swallow her up." She says. "Apparently Quinn and Kurt had marched her down to the theatre and made her see what she had done wrong."

"I bet she hated herself after that."

"It was full of flaws but to this day, I still love my first performance. It was so exhilarating and I loved being out there." She smiles. "No other performance has come close to feeling like that yet."

Santana pouts. "I wish I had the chance to be there."

"Me too." She points over at Santana with the spatula in her hands and raises her eyebrow. "Now get back to cooking Missy." Santana just smirks in response and watches as Rachel looks over at the counter to Skylar. "You okay munchkin?" Skylar looks over and flashes her beautiful smile before nodding and turning back to her cartoons. Rachel turns to glare at Santana when she hears her giggling behind her. "What are you laughing at?"

"It still makes me chuckle you call Skylar 'munchkin.'"

"I don't you." Rachel pouts and uses her puppy dog eyes to look up at Santana.

"Yeah you do." Santana says with a smile.

"Well, she is only one of two people that I've met that are shorter than me." She deadpans and Santana lets out an honest to good laugh and smiles brightly over at the smaller girl.

"God, I love you." Santana blurts out. "Shit." She says when she realises what she is saying. Rachel watches carefully as a myriad of emotions pass over Santana's features.

"San, it's okay. You didn't mean it." Rachel tries to give a supporting smile but inside this was killing her.

Santana stares straight ahead and tries to regulate her breathing. Why did she say that? She was only going to terrify Rachel away and was she ready for this kind of commitment? She knows she feels a sort of love for Rachel as a friend, but does she love her further, is she really in love with her? She wracks around in her brain and realises that yes she did. Rachel had been the one person who has settled herself in her heart in that way since Brittany, and the last few months had been amazing. There was one thing that settled it and it was how much Skylar loved Rachel.

She blows out a puff of air and looks at Rachel with a smile. "I don't want to take it back." She steps forward and wraps her arms loosely around Rachel's waist. Rachel tips her head back so she is looking into Santana's eyes with a frown. "Rachel Berry, I'm in love with you. Hopelessly in love."

"Are you sure? San, I thought we were taking this slow."

Santana nods. "I wouldn't say it if I wasn't sure. I know we said slow but I had to say it."

Rachel closes her eyes tightly, leaning back in Santana's arms knowing she'd support her. She opens them suddenly and a wide bright smile covers her face. "I love you too Santana. I think I always have." She admits. Santana smiles and quickly leans forward to kiss Rachel on the mouth passionately. "Sky is in the other room, San."

Santana nods and kisses her lips one more time before pulling back. "Okay, but we'll finish this later." She pulls away and goes back to the meal, both of the women smiling even more than before.

* * *

**February**

Quinn walks through the gates at JFK and smiles when she sees her best friend stood their waiting for her. She walks over, dropping her bag and wrapping her arm around her. "It's good to see you Rae."

"Good to see you too. Come on lets go get you home." Rachel says tucking her arm around Quinn's. "How's Nate?" She asks with a smile. "I can't believe I haven't seen Walker since last year."

"He's good. He misses his little diva too." Rachel huffs at the nickname. Rachel, Quinn, Kurt & Nate had been good friends through college. Rachel and Kurt had been there to watch the two of them start to fall in love and saw Quinn's heartbreak when Nathan had to go home after the death of his father. "How are you and San?"

"Really good." She says with a smile. "She wants to tell Skylar soon."

"You don't seem to like that idea?" Quinn asks. They make their way towards the car.

"I worry that Sky won't like the idea. What if she ends up hating me?"

Quinn scoffs. "That little girl adores you, you idiot." Quinn complains.

"I know. I love her too." She smiles as they get into her car. "So, how are things at home with Nate?"

Quinn sighs and rubs her eyes. "We have gone back and forth between him coming back to New York. One minute he's all for it and the next, usually after he plays with his siblings he is like he can't do it." She frowns. "His mom is on my side. She knows I can't move to Washington. My studio is here and I have just got it off the ground. God Rae, I struggle too much with this distance. I don't know how much longer I can deal with it."

"Oh Quinn. I hope he comes to his senses soon." she smiles. "Did you have a good time despite all of that?"

Quinn smiles back. "Oh god, it was lovely. I know it was only two weeks but... I was starting to forget how much I loved him. It all came rushing back when I was in his arms."

"Good."

"So you and San. It's going well?"

"She said she loved me last week." Quinn's eyes go wide in shock. "And I said it back."

"Isn't it too soon?" Quinn asks, worried that her friends were jumping into it. Especially with how fragile Santana was.

Rachel shrugs in reply. "I don't know but I love her. I really do." She smiles. "Sky is currently cooking her Auntie Q a meal, so lets get you home."

* * *

**_March_**

Santana and Rachel sit in front of Skylar, who is sat comfortably on Quinn's lap. Skylar looks confused at the serious faces on the older women's faces.

"Have I been bad?" Skylar says with a small pout on her face.

Santana shakes her head.

"No baby. You've been great."

"Oh."

"Mami and Rae have something to tell you."

Skylar furrows her brow. "What?"

Santana moves her hand to take Rachel's hand into hers and sighs.

"Me and Rachel are together?"

"Together?" Skylar looks confused and Santana takes a deep breath.

"As in dating."

Skylar looks down ant then looks up. "Like kissy stuff?"

Quinn stops herself form laughing and she watches as Santana struggles as well. "Sort of baby. We're girlfriends. Do you understand?" Santana sighs, how do you explain this to a 4 year old? Really? Skylar nods slowly and looks up with a bright smile.

"Can she be my mommy too?"

Santana's eyes widen. They had only been together officially for over a month now. After their argument they thought it would be best to tell Skylar now and not later.

"Baby, that's a hard question. Are you happy with this?"

Skylar thinks and then smiles and nods. "You're happy mommy."

Santana holds her arms out and Skylar quickly jumps into them, loving hugging her mother. "I love you mi cielo."


	5. Chapter 5

**March**

When Quinn told the girls Nathan was moving to New York, they knew they wouldn't spend much time in the apartment. Within two weeks, they had already found a place and were moving in today. Due to a hectic few weeks at work, Santana had not had the chance to really get to talk to Quinn's man and now they were both sat in Quinn's new apartment, a beer in hand and in silence.

"So..." Nathan begins. "How old's your little girl?"

Santana smiles. "She's six."

Nathan looks surprised. "Wow I thought she was much older. She's very smart."

"Thank you." She smiles. "How long you and Q been together?"

He thinks for a moment. "4 years nearly. The moment I first saw her... I knew we'd be here one day." He smiles.

"You really love her?"

Nod. "Very much so. She's the most beautiful woman I've ever met and she is so kind." He explains. "I have seen her with Beth, and she is amazing."

"You've met Beth?" She asks surprised. The other week she introduced Skylar to Beth and they hit it off like a house on fire. She immediately wanted to smack Shelby for how she treated Rachel back in High School, but once she sees how close the two women now was, she decides to leave it.

He nods. "I have. She looks so much like Quinn, it's amazing." He explains. "This was 2 years ago now, so I can only imagine how grown up she is now."

Santana smiles. "She's 8 going on 16."

"Now that I can imagine." He jokes. "How long have you known Quinn?"

She frowns and thinks for a moment. "We were 7 so... 17 years?"

"Wow. Has she always been like this?"

Santana jokes. "

* * *

**May**

"Fuck you Rachel." Santana exclaims, slamming her palms down on the coffee table. Nate & Quinn share an look and try to excuse themselves. "Sit down Quinn!" She keeps her eyes on Rachel. "I have fucking enough of this. You are being so clingy, I can't deal with it anymore. If your not asking where I am if I don't come back from work, you are all over me. Accusing me of fucking cheating on you with my boss is the final straw. I'm done."

She gets up and walks into what is now Skylar's room and shuts the door. Quinn stares at Rachel who is staring into space, with no expression on her face. "Rae..." Quinn begins. "Rae... talk to me sweetie." She gets up off her seat and sits down next to Rachel amazed when the smaller girl doesn't even flinch or respond. She is in some sort of trance and she is really worried. After both Quinn & Nate trying to get her attention for about 10 minutes, they look up as the door to Skylar's room opens and Santana comes out holding a sleeping Skylar in one arm, a dufflebag on her back and another wrapped around her other arm. She looks over at Quinn who is sat next to Rachel for a second before looking at Skylar.

"See you Q, Nat."

"Santana, don't go." Nate asks. Since he came to New York, he hasn't said much between the arguments or disagreements between all three girls. Now he has decided to open his mouth. "She hasn't moved in the last ten minutes, please don't go and sort this out."

Santana looks shocked for a second before she looks down at Skylar in her arms before shaking her head. "I have to go. I can't... not anymore." She walks to the door, opening it with little difficultly and in seconds she has gone.

"Nate... stay with Rachel." Quinn is up, throwing on a jacket and some shoes and runs down the multitude of steps hoping to meet Santana at the bottom. When she gets onto the sidewalk, she sees Santana walking down the street and she chases after her. "Santana, wait." Santana doesn't even falter. "Santana Lopez, don't you do this. Don't walk away from her you selfish bitch." She shouts and this gets Santana to stop. Santana turns around and walks up to Quinn in a fast motion until she is nose to nose.

"Selfish? Selfish? Of course you would put this all on me. I can't deal with it Quinn. She's got too clingy."

"Rachel's always been clingy. You knew that before you started this San." She says.

"She's gotten worse."

Quinn scoffs. "Of course she's gotten worse. She is terrified of you leaving Santana, she admitted to me the other week that it's her greatest fear." She says. "For the last 6 years, you have not stayed in the same place for this length of time. It's how you're life has been. She knows this, and is terrified that one day, you'll decide that you don't want this life."

"She's scared I want to go back out on the streets?" Santana widens her eyes. "She's fucking crazy."

"No. She's paranoid. San... don't go. Go upstairs and sort this."

She shakes her head. "I can't Q. I can't."

Quinn digs into her pockets and pulls out her key and hands it to Santana. "Go stay at mine. I'll take my old room tonight. Please... at least I know you'll be safe."

"I was going to go to Eli's."

"I know, but please go to mine. It's only a few blocks."

Santana sighs and takes the keys. "Just for tonight."

"San... think about this tonight."

"Mami, we going somewhere?" A sleepy Skylar says from her mothers arms. "Hi Auntie Q."

"Hey baby girl. You're going to stay with Mami at my apartment." She smiles. "Go back to sleep sweetie."

Skylar rests her head back down and within seconds is asleep. "I'll see you Q."

She walks off leaving Quinn standing in the street, wondering what she's going to do.

Upstairs, she sees Rachel is in the same position. "She barely even blinks." Nate admits, waving his hand in front of Rachel's face again. Quinn takes a seat in front of her and sighs. She lifts her hand and smacks Rachel across the face, hoping that this would work. When Rachel blinks and tears start to fall down her face, she knows it has work. She is there for the breakdown, the smaller girl falling into her arms and sobs start to come from her mouth. Quinn holds tight to her best friend, feeling her heart break in her arms. She can't believe her friends have ended like this, not only has Rachel lost Santana tonight, but her little girl whom she loves like a daughter.

* * *

_One Week Later_

Rachel walks into the theatre before her matinee performance. She stops to talk to the security guard beforehand and he mentions she has to go through the front of the theatre rather than straight to her dressing room as their is something in the way. She thinks nothing of it and pulls her jacket tighter around her, annoyed a little bit by the usual freezing cold temperatures in the theatre.

Once she opens the main doors she is stopped by the lighting in the room. It's dulled down lighter than usual and the stage is dark which is a little bit strange. Suddenly a squeal breaks her reverie and she looks up to see Skylar running towards her.

"Rachel." She screams, running as fast as her little legs can take her. In seconds she was in Rachel's arms and Rachel holds onto her tightly, one hand tangling in her hair and the other around her little body.

"Hey baby girl. I have missed you." She kisses the top of her head and tries to hold in her tears.

"Miss you too Rae." Skylar says as she pulls back. "Hi."

"Hey beautiful. What are you doing here?" She sighs. "Did Auntie Q bring you?"

Skylar shakes her head. "Mami did."

Rachel looks up, looking around for Santana. She hadn't seen her in a week. It took her three days of none stop crying for her to realise she needed to stop. She was in the wrong, she knew she was but Santana's reaction was too far. Quinn said she told her why Rachel was worried and she still didn't seem to care. She had been pining for her girlfriend and her daughter all week and here she was able to hold one of them.

"Mami? Where is she?" Skylar nods over to the stage and Rachel looks over in confusion. "How have you been baby girl?"

"Miss you Rae. I wanna come home." She pouts and Rachel's heart hurts at the sight. She kisses her cheek and holds onto her tightly. Suddenly the security guard at the door appears behind Rachel and he holds his arms out for Skylar and Rachel raises her brow, worried. "Georgie!" Skylar exclaims. "Bye Rae-Rae." She kisses Rachel on the lips before jumping into George's arms, even with Rachel being skeptical.

"Good luck Miss Berry." Rachel furrows her brow but when she hears the light go on over the stage she turns around, hoping that she finds what she was hoping for.

Stood on the stage, with her hands stuffed deep into her pockets is Santana. She looks nervous, her right foot is tapping and her eyes can't stay on Rachel's. Rachel steps forward hesitantly through the aisle towards Santana on the stage.

"Hi." Rachel begins as she gets closer. She stops in front of the stage and watches as Santana makes her way to the edge and sits down on it.

"Hello."

"How come you bribed the security guard to be a babysitter?" Rachel asks and sees the corner of Santana's mouth turning upwards.

"We needed to talk and I wanted to do it a little bit more romantically than at our place." Rachel's eyes snap upwards, this was the first time that Santana had called their apartment as 'our place'. "I want to apologise first for leaving. I realise that was probably the worst thing I could do."

"It's okay." Rachel says looking down at the floor.

"We need to talk about why it happened." She explains. "Rach, I love you beautiful. You have saved me over the last few months and I have never seen Sky this happy before." She says leaning forward a little bit. "Why have you gotten so clingy over the last month?"

"Quinn said she told you."

"I need you to tell me."

Rachel sighs. "I'm scared of you going. I'm scared of you realising that you'd rather be in Lima or..."

"On the streets?" Rachel nods. "Do you realise how stupid that sounds Rae? I didn't choose to be on the streets, I tried everything in my power to get to where I am now. I would never want to go back on the streets. Okay?" Rachel nods. "Plus, can you really see me in Lima? I think I would turn into Carrie and murder them all."

Rachel chuckles. "I've been stupid. I just... the one thing I was afraid of, caused me to make you do it."

"I'm sorry I left." Santana admits softly. "I shouldn't have gone, I knew that was one of your fears and I am so sorry for going."

"It's okay. I know why you did it." She says. "It just hurt. I not only lost you but Sky as well."

"We need to sort through this Rae though." Santana explains. "I've got to stop flipping out at this whole thing and you've got to stop being so intense. If you feel like you need to cling, talk to me. I'm not going to run, I love you baby. Okay?"

Rachel nods and walks closer to the stage so she is stood between Santana's legs.

"I promise." She smiles. "Will you come home?"

Santana smirks. "Already got Nate moving my stuff back there this morning." Santana jumps off the stage so she is standing eye to eye with Rachel. "I missed you. It's really weird depending on someone else other than Skylar you know. I'm really not used to this shit."

Rachel leans forward and wraps her arms around Santana's waist. "I love you Santana."

"Good because this is it for me babe."

* * *

**September**

_Skylar Starts School_

Santana smooths down Skylar's uniform, and then turns her around and motions for her to sit down. Once sat down, she begins to braid the little girls long thick hair quickly.

"You nervous mi cielo?" She kisses the top of her head once the braid is done and picks her up off the floor and into her arms. Skylar looks up at her mother happily.

"I wanna learn more. I like reading?"

"Yeah you do baby." She smiles. "I want you to show off how smart you are beautiful but don't rub it in their faces okay?"

"Can I write my name?"

Santana laughs. Rachel had spent the last few months teaching Skylar to write her name and now the little girl could write it all.

"Of course."

Skylar nods and smiles. "Is Rae coming to see me?"

Santana kisses the girls cheek and nods. "She's going to meet us there sweetie. She's got to go into work quickly first." Since Santana and Rachel got together, Skylar has taken to it brilliantly. It helped that she knew and loved Rachel already and her opinion of the older woman has only grown more fonder. Now all these months later, Santana was glad she hadn't moved out. Being with Rachel was perfect.

Skylar had really struggled when Quinn moved out though. She didn't like change and Quinn missed Skylar immensely and the nights that Santana & Rachel wanted to spend together they used Quinn a lot.

"What about Qwinn?"

Santana sighs. "Quinn has work percosia. I'm sure if she could she be there."

"O kaay."

Santana kisses her temple. "Come on. Lets get you to school beautiful." Half an hour later they were stood outside the Primary School that Skylar would be attending. It had been highly recommended by Shelby and on the first look it looked really good.

"You look terrified beautiful."

Santana and Skylar look around and see Rachel and Quinn stood there smiling brightly. Skylar jumps into Quinn's arms and hugs her tightly, whilst Santana albeit melts into Rachel's arms. Kissing her on the cheek she lets out a breath of air before pulling back. When she does, Skylar goes into Rachel's arms and holds on tightly.

"You came Rae Rae."

"I would be no where else munchkin. Don't you look smart in your uniform." Skylar smiles at the compliment.

"Mami said I have to show how smart I am."

Rachel nods. "Oh yes. You're the smartest little girl I know."

"Really?"

"Oh yes." Rachel puts her down on the floor and takes her hand in her own. "Can we come in with you?"

Santana nods. "Thank you for being here."

"We wouldn't want to be anywhere else." Rachel says, kissing her cheek before following Skylar into the school.

* * *

_1 Year Anniversary_

Santana smiles as she watches Nathan and Skylar dance around the living room. Nate had been with Quinn now for 4 years and now they lived together things were getting a lot more serious. He had taken the plunge and moved to New York, and things were going great between them. For the second time in a row, the girls had decided to spend Christmas in New York, but they were all jumping on a plane tomorrow to go back to Lima. Quinn joins the duo and they laugh out loud at something Nate says to them.

"That's a beautiful sight."

Two arms wrap around Santana's waist as they watch the three people in the living room. Santana covers her hands with her own and smiles. "It is. I can't believe it's been a year."

"I know. Me and Quinn were talking, so much has changed. For the better." She finishes, holding onto the woman in her arms tighter. Santana turns around in Rachel's arms and connects their lips together, moaning at the sensation. "Mmm, I love you."

Rachel smiles. "I love you too."

"I can't believe this time last year, we were in that horrible shelter." She sighs. "I know living on the streets has made me who I am today, and Skylar wouldn't be this amazing without it, but... I am so happy. I can't believe I've got a beautiful woman, an amazing daughter, wonderful friends and a job I love." She smiles "Everything has been made better. I'm so glad I thought of Skylar and came with you and Quinn that day, Rae."

"Me too."

"Mommy, Mami, come here." Skylar shouts from the living room. Rachel's eyes go wide and she stares at Santana in shock.

"Did she just..."

Santana nods and kisses her girlfriends cheek before walking into the living room.

"Mommy, come on." Skylar exclaims. Rachel wipes the tears from her eyes and makes her way to her family. Quinn wraps her arm around Rachel's waist when she gets to her, knowing the girl needed support after what Skylar just called her. Skylar walks up to Rachel and turns around in her arms so her back is to her stomach, Rachel's hand's resting on her shoulders. She feels Santana and Nate standing next to them as they look at the tree with a small smile. Rachel squeezes Skylar's shoulders, and she looks up at Rachel with a smirk, knowing exactly what she just called Rachel. The taller girl leans forward and kisses her forehead.

"I love you baby." She says to the girl she thinks of as her own. The last year has changed not only Santana's life but Rachel and Quinn's were changed dramatically as well. They couldn't imagine their lives without Santana & Skylar now and they wouldn't want to. They don't know where the future will take them but they know they'll be together.


	6. Chapter 6

_Epilogue_

_Three Years Later_

Rachel and Santana stand in the Lopez's living room, their hands entwined as they stand in front of each other. Both women look a little older, they have more smile lines around their face and there is a great difference in the way Santana dressed.

"You're shaking baby." Rachel says as she holds on tightly to Santana's hand. "It's going to be fine."

Santana shakes her head and Rachel can see her panic. "Easy for you to say Rae. You didn't run out on these people 9 years ago. They're not going to all welcome me with open arms."

"San." Rachel begins. "It's not like we've been quiet with our relationship. Most of them probably know anyway." She smiles. "Especially as Kurt & Mike know already."

Santana nods. "I know. I know. I'm so glad Sky isn't here to see me freak."

Rachel laughs and holds her wife tighter to her body. "Your mom text me earlier. She said Sky was currently beating Nicky on Xbox at the moment."

Santana smiles and leans down to kiss Rachel's lips. "She's so spoilt. Are you ready to go to Puck's?"

"It'll be fine baby."

* * *

_Puckerman's House_

Puck opens the door and his smile brightens at the sight of the two women in front of him. He looked very different from 8 years ago. Santana smiles when she notices he has a full head of hair rather than that god awful mohawk. His face looked more mature, he looked happy as well. "My jewish princess and her Latina wife. You both look gorgeous." He kisses both of their cheeks.

Santana looks shocked at how Puck referenced her. "You know? How?"

Puck smirks and winks at them both. "Wikipedia dude. I rang up Kurt and he confirmed it. I'm so glad you're back S." He sighs. "We all missed you when you split. Why did you...?" He asks carefully.

She smiles. "I was pregnant. We have a daughter." She says wrapping her arm around Rachel's shoulder. Since Skylar called Rachel mommy, Santana has referred to her as so. Skylar was raised by them both and loved them equally.

"Oh my god. Really? What's her name?" Puck asks amazed at this news.

"Skylar."

"Wow." He sighs. "From what I gathered only Mike and Kurt knw about you two?" Santana nods.

"Does Finn not know?"

"Oh no. He has no idea." He says with an evil smirk. "Do you still see Beth, Rae?"

Rachel nods knowing that this is the one thing that he has not kept up whereas Quinn has. "I do. Apparently you... you changed your mind?"

He shakes his head. "I love her too much to confuse her. It was getting too difficult to hold her and not be in her life you know? I still send Shelby money when I get my bonus at the end of the year and she's still on my mind, but I couldn't do it." He says emabarrased. As he looks down at the floor, Rachel takes his hand.

"Its OK, Noah." She smiles. "She knows who you are and she knows why you're not there. Okay? She doesn't think bad of you."

"Really?"

"Yup." She smiles. "Now come on, everyone should be here soon and I need to get her calmed down."

* * *

_Explanation_

Santana sits on the love seat whilst they all sit in front of her, waiting for her to explain. She wrings her hands a few times and tries to ignore the eyes that seem to be gazing into her soul. She waits for someone to speak. "What happened?" Finn asks, breaking the silence.

"My parents came home and found me naked on the floor with two guys around me." She sighs. She only told Quinn & Rachel this once and hated bringing it up but these people deserve to know the truth. She swallows and makes sure she doesn't meet their eyes. "They flipped and wouldn't let me explain. They called me a liar when I said I was gay and disowned me." She looks down. "So I ran."

The rest of the people in the room look up in shock. They were not expecting this story.

"It was only going to be a few weeks and I was going to try and come back. Then I found out I was pregnant." There is a roar of noise from everyone, they are shocked. Her eyes lock onto the tall blonde sitting on her husbands lap, who looks hurt. "Britt, I wanna say right now I did not cheat on you. I would never... I was raped."

Puck looks angry. "By who? Who were they San?" He growls.

Santana shakes her head. "Even my wife does not know who. I want to keep it a secret. It's been 9 years and there's no point bringing it up." She sighs. "One good thing came out of it. I was pregnant. I had no money, no home, no job, but when I held my daughter in my arms, she was... is amazing."

Finn looks shocked. "You kept her?"

She nods. "I did. Skylar's now 9. I found a job in Boston, it was stripping but it put food on the table for myself and Skylar." She admits. "I struggled to afford childcare for her as well, but then one day I realised how seedy my boss was and I had to go quickly." She sighs. "I packed up 3 year old Skylar and hitchhiked my way to New York."

Her eyes connect with Brittany again and she looks even more hurt than before. "You were in New York?"

Santana nods, taking a deep breath knowing this is going to be difficult. "I did. I started in this horrible apartment but I couldn't keep a job, afford childcare and our home. I eneded up that Christmas on the streets with a three year old."

Tina looks shocked. "You were homeless?" She asks, trying to understand the story.

Santana nods again. "I was. I did everything I could for her but you can't get a job without an address and without a job you can't get an address. For the next two yars I moved from street to street to some shelters. People were much nicer to me because of Sky. We got food most days, a lot of older women would take care of us a lot."

She takes a deep breath as she controls herself for good part of the story.

"Then 2017 came, we were struggling. I couldn't find us a shelter, then I bumped into two people, who eventually saved me."

"Who?" Finn asked.

"Quinn and Rachel." They all look around and realise those two were no longer in the room and they looked shocked.

"Where are they?" Sam asks, breaking the silence.

"I asked for them not to be in the room for this bit. I think I'll cry even more if they were." She says with a smile.

"Rach had become famous and wanted to give back. She found us at a shelter and made us come back with her and Quinn."

Finn breaks her train of thought. "They live together?"

Kurt scoffs. "I lived with the both of them for 3 years. Do you really not listen to a word I say?" Finn has the nerve to look embarrassed whilst Kurt stares at him in exasperation.

Artie breaks the argument. "What happened next?"

"They saved us. Not for a lack of trying they stopped me from moving out. They got me to ring my parents who were sorry for how they treated me. They gave me my inheritance, for the first time I could buy Sky, Christmas presents." She explains. "Rae & Quinn also spoilt her rotten. Now I had an address I could apply for jobs and I found one. Working in a book store. The owner became my second mother, she adored Sky and evenually fired me."

They all look confused. "What?" Tina asks baffled.

"Quinn showed some of my designs to this advertising agency about a year and a half after I started working there and they loved it. I could work from home the days Sky needed me and it was three times the wage I would be getting from the book store. I did not want to let her down, so she fired me." She explains and smiles. "I started to work in advertising, Skylar started school and I got my life on track."

"Where does your wife come into this?" Artie asks carefully.

Santana smiles brightly as she thinks of her wife. "She is the reason I am here today. She's the backbone to that whole story."

Brittany looks up. "Is she in Lima with you?"

Santana nods. "Some of you in this room know who she is." They look around, mainly at Kurt and Puck trying to work out if they knew. "For the others, I love my wife with my whole heart. We fell in love very quickly but once you see us together and with Skylar more importantly you'll understand."

"You're with Rachel." Brittany says quietly from her position on Ben's knee.

Finn turns around and scoffs at Brittany. "Don't be stupid Brittany."

Ben's eyes widen and he glares over at the taller boy. "Don't you dare call my wife stupid you asshole." He says strongly.

"I like him Britt." Santana says smiling over at her ex. "How did you guess?"

Brittany just shrugs. "You talk about her differently."

"Very perceptive Brittany." A voice says from behind them. They all turn and see Quinn and Rachel walking into the room. "Can we come in now?"

"Of course." Santana holds her hand out and Rachel takes it, sitting on the edge of the seat as she smiles at the group. "Everyone, meet my beautiful wife... Rachel Berry Lopez."

The results were instantaneous. Finn lets out a noise which sounds like he's in pain, all of the girls in the room look over in shock and the rest of the boys other than Finn, Kurt and Blaine start imagining the two girls together.

"You're married?" Mercedes asks shocked. "You two hated each other." She explains.

"We did. Our older selves fell in love thought 'Cedes." She wraps her arm around Rachel's waist. "She saved me and my little girl and we fell in love."

Mercedes looks shocked. "Wow, I guess I can't say I'm that shocked. Wait... Kurt, you knew?" He blushes. "You should have told me."

"It wasn't my place to tell." He says. "I only found out New Years Eve, the year they got together. We had a party at theirs and I got to meet Skylar, who is just beautiful. They couldn't hide it if they wanted to." He says smiling at the two girls.

Later on Santana corners Brittany upstairs and drags her into Puck's bedroom. Santana sits the blonde woman down and smiles over at her, letting Brittany be the one to talk first.

"I'm struggling to work out how I feel about this." Brittany admits quietly.

_"I'm sorry I left Britt. You didn't deserve it. I didn't deserve you. I had Skylar to protect or I would've come home." Brittany nods. "How long have you and Ben been together?"_

Brittany smiles brightly. "Nearly 6 years. He's amazing."

"He sounds it. Hows London?" Santana asks softly.

"They speak funny but I love it." She admits with a chuckle. "You know Ben reminds me of you. Now in your awesome lady ways but how we were as friends." Santana nods in understanding.

"I can't wait to talk to him properly." Santana says. "Do you ever think we were made to be just best friends?"

Brittany nods and lets out a sigh. . "I loved you but yes I do." She admits. "So Rachel... is she as hot as I was?" She winks and Santana lets out a loud laugh.

"You're both beautiful but with Rach... it's how I'm sure you feel about Ben."

"It's right?" Brittany says, her eyes showing her real intelligence.

Santana nods. "Yeah. You know I told Skylar all stories about you as she grew up. She knows all about her Auntie B."

"Really?" Brittany asks surprised.

"You'll love her. She can't wait to meet you."

"I can't believe you're a mom." Brittany admits. "You were always so good at taking care of me, but I never thought you could let go of your anger enough to be a mom."

"I was very lucky. Skylar was the most amazing baby." She explains. "She was quiet and so adorable that everyone loved her. I couldn't imagine my life without her, I can't believe how grown up she is now."

"How old is she then?" Brittany asks.

"She's 9. Rae's tried to get her into singing over the last few years but she is all for dancing." She smiles. "She loves theatre though, she wants to be a dancer on the stage, just like her Auntie B."

Brittany smiles. "I missed you San. I think I missed my best friend more than my girlfriend."

"I missed you too." She says. "Have you moved back to New York now?" She asks.

Brittany nods and smiles. "I have. Can... can I see you when you're back?"

"Of course. I want to be apart of your life Britt. Okay?"

Brittany smiles brightly. "That sounds great."

Santana leans back on the bed. "Can I tell you something? A secret?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Rachel's..."

* * *

Downstairs Rachel is leaning against the counter, watching Puck, Finn, Sam and Mike try some beer pong. Some things never change she thinks to herself. She feels Kurt stand next to her and smile as they watch them. "Where's Santana and Brittany?"

"I sent Santana to talk to her. It's eaten her up over the years." She explains.

"It didn't react in the tears I thought it would I have to say."

Rachel chuckles. "I was shocked to be honest. I thought Finn would at least try and punch Santana."

"How's the little one?"

"She is amazing. She's smarter than I was at her age. She's my little genius."

"That's good... but I wasn't talking about Sky." He smirks.

* * *

A few days later, Santana walks into breadsticks with Rachel's hand in her own and Skylar stood at her side. She squeezes Rachel's hand when they see the Glee club sat in a booth and together they make their way over. Santana makes sure Skylar sits between herself and Rachel knowing how nervous the little girl is.

"Baby, I want to introduce you to my High School friends."

Skylar smiles slightly and lifts her hand up to wave. "Hi." Mercedes looks at the little girl and sees how much she looks like Santana. She was just as thin, but had a kindness in her eyes that wasn't in Santana's during High School. She was tall and a little lanky, but looked more like a dancer than anything. Mercedes watches as Rachel takes her daughter's hand in her own to calm her down.

"I'm going to do this quickly." Santana says. "This is Sam, Mercedes, Tina, your Uncle Kurt, Finn, Puck, your Uncle Mike, Sugar and of course Brittany." She finishes. Skylar looks round them all and smiles.

"It's lovely to meet you." She says politely.

"So when are you girls going home?" Puck asks trying to break the silence.

Rachel looks at Santana who smiles. "I think we're staying for a few more days. Rae's show is back on next week so she needs to be back and Sky needs to get back to school." Santana explains. "I meant to ask yesterday, are you guys with anyone? Have any of you got kids?" She asks with a smile.

They carry on speaking, each of them telling the girls how far they've come. It was a shame but most stayed in Ohio, but the ones who got out really have done well for themselves. Santana looks around the people she once called family and realises how much she has missed them all. She turns when she hears Skylar and Rachel laughing and sees that it was at something Brittany has said. Her heart warms when she sees Sky smiling brightly at her best friend. This is what she wanted.

* * *

The three of them are stood outside a house Rachel hasn't visited in years. Throughout her life, her father's were workaholics, they spent every waking minute at work and she pretty much raised herself. When she moved away however, they decided to stop being workaholics and spend every minute together, spending their money, travelling the world. It hurt Rachel more than she could say, and she spends weeks, even months without talking to either of her fathers.

When she had rang them to tell them Santana had proposed and they were to be getting married, they spent the whole phone call talking about themselves. She had not had a chance and had decided that was it. They didn't need to be a part of her life and she responded to the odd text but her father's were no longer really apart of her life.

When she had found out from Puck they were back in Lima for a few weeks, she decided to bite the bullet and go and talk to her fathers. Santana did not want her to go on her own, and Skylar said she wanted to be there to support her Ma as well.

"You okay, Ma?" Skylar asks with a bright smile. Rachel nods and pulls her head to her chest and leans down to kiss the top of it.

"As long as I have you two with me I'm perfect." The door flies open and Rachel turns to come face to face with her dad. Leroy Berry stands in front of her, looking a little chubbier than she remembers him. His face is shocked and he stares at his daughter.

"Rae... Oh my god, sweetheart." He pulls her forward and she hesitantly hugs back. "It's been so long. Let me look at you, you look beautiful." He kisses her cheek. "Are these your friends? Hello, I'm Leroy Berry."

He holds his hand out for Santana to shake. "Hi. Nice to meet you. I'm Santana Lopez, Rachel's wife." She says slowly, making sure he hears the last bit. His eyes wide and he looks between Rachel and Santana in shock. Santana wraps her arms around Rachel's waist and kisses her forehead.

"Wife... Rachel you're married... to a woman?"

Rachel nods and frowns. "Dad... can we go inside? I don't want to air out this on the street."

He lets them inside, a little amazed at what Santana just told him. "Why are we just hearing about this now?"

"She tried to ring you but you decided to talk about yourself so much you had no time to here Ma and Mama were getting married." Skylar says and he looks down at the little girl.

"Ma?" He groans. "You're a mother? Rachel, please... why are we just finding about this now?"

"Like Skylar says. Every time I have rung you have not cared to ask how I am. It's always what you and daddy are up to now. You didn't care."

"I did care Rach... how long have you been married?"

"2 1/2 years." Rachel says.

"So the kid..."

"She's Santana's daughter. I adopted her last year. She's mine."

He sits down in shock. "I can't... I'm so sorry Rachel. We didn't even realise. I am so sorry."

"It's okay." She says softly.

"Sorry I didn't catch your two names."

Rachel smiles. "Dad, this is Santana and my daughter Skylar."

"It's lovely to meet you both."

Rachel sits down to talk to her father and Santana watches with a smile. She knows this is only the beginning of Rachel fixing her relationship but hopefully they can be close enough over the next few years as Rachel does need her father in her life. She watches as Skylar sits down next to Rachel and joins in the conversation, laughing at something Leroy says.

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" Rachel exclaims as Santana directs her blindfolded down a cold corridor. As soon as they got into the car, Santana had blindfolded her and Rachel had trusted her wife.

"Just wait. You're so impatient sometimes." She smiles. "We're nearly here baby." She directs her into a room and Rachel hears the door close behind them. Suddenly she is being pushed down into a seat and she squeals when she feels like she's falling. She feels Santana step back further away and suddenly she feels alone in the room.

"San..."

"I'm here precosia." Santana says a little further away in the room. "You can take it off." Rachel rips off the blindfold and her eyes scan the room for Santana and find her sat at the piano. She realises where they are and her eyes widen in shock. They were currently sat in the old choir room and it looked like Santana was going to sing to her.

"Oh my god. It hasn't changed."

"I know right." Santana says her eyes shining. "I came here yesterday with Sky to show her around and bumped into Mr Schue, who looks just the same by the way." She admits. "He had a mini heart attack when he found out we were married now and I had a daughter. He hugged me goodbye and gave me the spare key to the choir room." She asks.

"Why are we here?"

Santana leans forward so her arms are resting against the piano. "Rachel, I wanted to thank you for all that you have done for me over the last 4 years. I love you more than I can ever say, you are my equal and you are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes on." She smiles and Rachel tries to stop her tears. "You are my home beautiful. So this is for you."

_I've been walking in the same way as I did,  
Missing out the cracks in the pavement,  
And tutting my heel and strutting my feet,  
'Is there anything I can do for you dear? Is there anyone I could call?'  
No and thank you please madam, I ain't lost, just wandering._

Round my hometown,  
Memories are fresh,  
Round my hometown,  
Ooh the people I've met,  
Are the wonders of my world,  
Are the wonders of my world,  
Are the wonders of my world,  
Are the wonders of my world

_I like it in the city when the air is so thick and opaque,  
I love to see everybody in short skirts, shorts and shades,  
I like it in the city, when two worlds collide,  
You get the people and the government,  
Everybody taking diffrent sides_

_Shows that we ain't gonna stand,  
Shows that we are united,  
Shows that we aint going take it,  
Shows that we ain't gonna stand shit,  
Shows that we are united._

_Round my hometown,  
Memories are fresh,  
Round my hometown,  
Ooh the people I've met._

_Are the wonders of my world,  
Are the wonders of my world,  
Are the wonders of my world,  
Are the wonders of my world,  
Of my world,  
Yeah,  
Of my world,  
Of my world, yeah._

Rachel looks up tears filling her eyes. Santana comes out behind the piano and opens her arms for Rachel to fall into. She kisses the top of her head and smiles. "I love you beautiful." Santana whispers.

"I love you too. You're my home as well." She smiles and looks up. "I think Kurt & Puck have caught onto the pregnancy?"

Santana raises her eyebrow and then chuckles. "I ended up telling Britt. We're not very good at this secret thing."

"No we're not. Thank you for this. It was priceless."

* * *

7 months later, Noah and Eva Lopez are born. They were a little louder than Santana was used to as Skylar didn't really make a sound unless she needed to when she was a baby. Skylar loved her little brother and sister, and both of them loved their big sister. Eva was her Mommy's girl, needing Rachel when she cries where as Noah was the opposite.

A few months after the birth of the twins, Quinn and Nathan decided to get married. Rachel was her maid of honour and Santana and Skylar were her bridesmaids. They married in a small ceremony with his family, Quinn's friends and mother in attendance. Now Quinn was pregnant with her second child and looking forward to it. With her relationship with Beth being better than ever, she knew she was ready for it.

Santana and Rachel were dealing with the twins and a 10 year old, but were happier than ever. Who knew that a homeless shelter in the middle of Manhattan would be the place that they both found their soul mate.

* * *

**The End**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here is just a little extra chapter filling in some little gaps throughout the rest of the story.**

**The main reason for writing this extra chapter is to address the issue of why I never said who raped Santana. I have written a little deleted scene here of the moment Quinn & Rachel ask her, however it isn't going to answer your question as the outcome won't change. The rapists are not actual characters on the show, they appear only in my mind and to be honest it's going to stay that way. I hope the answer you get in this deleted scene is good enough for you though. I'm the author so chose to do it in this way, because I didn't like the way it was going when I started to bring in the extra chapter with her confronting her demons about her rapists. **

**Hopefully I will be adding a few more in the future about what happens next. **

* * *

** 2022 (Day before Santana surprises Rachel)**

Santana walks down the hallways of McKinley High. It had been 9 years since she had stepped foot back in these grounds and it was a little daunting seeing things that reminded her of her life before Skylar.

The little girl walks along with her mom, happily looking around at the school her mother once attended. "That was my locker baby."

Skylar looks up and smiles in response. Santana steps forward and enters her old combination chuckling when it opens. She smiles when she sees photos covering the inside and from her books can see this a seniors locker.

"San... Santana is that you?" A voice from behind them says. Santana turns around shutting the locker shut and smiles over at her old teacher.

"Hey Mr Schue. It's good to see you." She says honestly. "You haven't changed." She walks over and wraps her arms around his neck, hugging him quickly before stepping back to Skylar.

"I can't say the same for you." He smiles softly. "I'll try not to sound inappropriate but you look wonderful Santana."

Santana chuckles. For once he managed not to be inappropraite. "Thank you. You still teaching Glee?"

He nods, obviously still proud at what he teaches. "I am. We've won Nationals 5 more times since then."

"Congratulations." She can see he is looking at Skylar trying to work out who she was and knows it's time she introduces her.

"What are you up to now?" He asks quickly. "Did you go to college? You disapeared so quickly that no one knew anything."

Santana sighs and rests her hand on the top of Skylar's head, running her fingers through her locks. "Mr Schue..."

"Call me Will."

"Will." She says softly. "I want you to meet someone." He looks down at Skylar. "This is my daughter. Skylar Hope."

Will's eyes widen and he looks down to Skylar in shock before looking back up at Santana. Santana smiles down at her daughter at the reaction knowing the little girl is amazed at how many people seemed to be shocked at this over the last few days.

"You... she's the reason you left?" She winces at the way he says it but he's right.

"I was pregnant with her when I left, yes. I moved to Boston and then to New York where we live now."

"Wow. Are you with anyone now Santana?" Will asks. "Does Brittany know you're back in Lima?"

Santana nods, smiling at how bluntly he asked that question. "She does. We just came her house actually. Yes, I'm actually married."

Will's eyes shine. "Congratulations. That's great Santana."

She smiles and looks down the aisle where Rachel's locker laid. "I can't wait to bring her back here and show her the school." She says wistfully. "It's changed so much from when we were here."

Will's eyes widen when he catches onto what she tries to say. "Wait... she came to this school?" She smirks in response.

"Yeah. Rachel."

His mouth drops open in shock and he stares at her face for a moment. "As in... Rachel Berry... you two... mar... wow... that's quite the shock."

She nods her head and smirks. "I know." She smiles. "We were struggling a few years ago, and she and Quinn found us and gave us somewhere to stay. The rest as they say is history." She explains.

"You hated each other."

Santana nods. "Hated... I think I always had a thing to be honest, she is the most amazing woman now. Beautiful, talented and an amazing mother. Right Sky." Skylar nods in response. "I was actually hoping to bump into you today, is there any chance I can have access to the choir room tomorrow evening?"

He nods, and raises his eyebrow. "Yeah sure. How come?"

"I want to do something nice for Rae. I know she really misses the choir room and it'll be a nice surprise."

"Of course. Follow me, I'll get you the spare keys." He smiles. "How long have you two been together?"

"3 years" She thinks. "Married for about a year."

"How come I haven't read anything about you in the papers?" He smiles. "Don't tell her but I've kind of followed Rachel's career. She was always amazing, but she has done really well for herself."

"If you look for it, it's online. Puck knew from that but people don't expect to see she's married to designer Santana Lopez or if they read it don't make the connection."

He smiles. "It certainly is a surprise." He explains. "You're a designer then?"

"I work at an Advertising agency in New York. Quinn showed some of my work and they liked it."

"Here's the keys." He passes them to them. "Just put them back on my desk when you're done. I'm proud of you Santana. I always knew you were destined for greatness." She smiles up at him, shocked at this comment.

"Thank you. That means a lot."

"Send my love to Rachel. It was lovely to meet you Skylar." He says with a honest smile. "The next time you're both in Lima, let me know. If you're interested I would love to get you to talk to my class. A few of the others have been in over the years."

Santana nods and lays her hand on Skylar's shoulder. "That would be good. Thank you again Will. It was nice seeing you. Is... does Sue still work here?"

Will smirks and nods. "Still as big of a pain in my ass all these years later." He smiles. "She's in her office I assume."

He waves and is off down the halls leaving Santana and Skylar alone in the silent hallway. "Well he seemed cool." Skylar says making Santana laugh.

"I wouldn't have said that when I was in High School. He taught Spanish as well and I swear your Ma speaks better Spanish than he ever did." Skylar grimaces, thinking back to how bad Rachel speaks Spanish.

"That's saying something. Who are we going to see now?" She asks. Santana starts walking towards Sue's office a little worried at the reaction she is going to get.

"My old cheerleading coach." She sighs. "She is going to say something very inappropriate to me I'm sure so just ignore it baby. I wont let her say anything to you too."

She knocks on the door and takes a deep breath, opening it when prompted to do so. "If it isn't sand bags and her mini me. What are you doing back in Lima? I thought you got chased away by Becky Jackson years ago."

Santana chuckles. They all told her the other week this was one of the rumors circulating around her disappearance. "I'm back visiting

* * *

**2019**

The girls all sit on the couch, surrounded by pizza boxes and glasses of wine. Skylar was at one of her friends for her first sleepover, and Santana needed to get her mind of it. She had only had a few and was no where near as drunk as the other two, because she was waiting for a panicked phone call from her daughter.

"San... can I ask you a question?" Rachel asks chewing on her bottom lip. "You don't have to say anything, I understand but it's been eating me up inside."

"Rae... baby. Ask." Santana says calming the slightly drunk girl down.

"Whose Skylar's father?"

Santana stares over at her girlfriend for a moment. She was expecting this question and it was time for her to talk about it. She breathes deeply, trying to stop all of her emotions telling her to run because these people deserve to know.

"I wish I could tell you. I do." She sighs. "I wish I took the time to get to know every damn jock in high school by name, because after that party waking up like that with my Mami screaming at these two boys to get out of our goddamn house. I wish I knew there faces. I wish I did."

"You don't know them?" Quinn asks in shock.

Santana shakes her head. "I know they were on the football team with Finn, Sam & Mike. Their faces have haunted me for the last six years but... if I had stayed in Lima and had support, I would have fought back but I didn't. It was the most horrible..." She takes a deep breath. "...experience of my life, but it left me with Skylar and I could never ever regret her." She explains.

"They weren't in Glee?" Rachel asks, chewing on her bottom lip again and Santana shakes her head. "Santana you should go to the police. You should look into who they were. It can't be healthy not knowing."

Santana interupts her and shakes her head. "You have no idea how many times I have wanted to browse through on facebook, or even when I found your year book earlier in the month." She sighs. "I picked it up, but knowing... I feel like it would almost taint Skylar's birth even more. Am I happy not knowing what bastards did this to me?" She asks. "No. Absolutley not. I'm sorry but I can't..." She starts to break down and Rachel's in her arms holding onto her in a second.

"I'm sorry for asking San."

"No." She kisses her cheek. "I'm glad you did. It was time..."

"I'm sorry it happened to you 'Tana. I wish I was there."

Santana sighs. "Me too." she whispers. "Sorry. I should finish. I could tell you every aspect of their faces if I wanted to. I know which one is Sky's father just from that moment I saw them try to get dressed in front of my father." She sighs. "Maybe down the line, I will decide to find out their names, but now... my life has finally started to turn around and knowing this information... I have coped six years without it." She rubs a hand over her face struggling to explain. "I know if I talked with a therapist they would say it would only cause me pain not knowing, but... I don't want to. That's the honest answer."

"It's OK baby. I understand. I understand."

Quinn smiles over at her best friends. "You do realise if we ever got their name we would kill them."

Santana chuckles, thankful that Quinn is trying to cheer up the mood. "Thank you. I think this one would bake them a batch of thank you cookies as without them we wouldn't have Sky."

Rachel pouts, knowing Santana is just taking the mic out of her for being able to forgive so easily. This she could never forgive. It was hard not knowing who raped the woman she loved, but in some horrible and twisted way, without it they wouldn't have Sky and none of them would ever wish her life away. She would have to deal, knowing if Santana hasn't looked before, she never would.

* * *

2020

Santana kneels down in front of Skylar, trying to get the little girls attention. They had been in New York almost 2 years now and Skylar was growing up into a beautiful little girl. She also however had inherited Rachel's excitement for life and was always on the move. This meant it was very hard to get her to sit still for long and those hugs that Santana and her had always cherished were hard to capture.

"Baby, come on, listen to mommy. I have something very important to ask you." Santana says, hoping that asking this wasn't going to hurt her daughter.

"Sorry Mami." Skylar smiles showing off her missing front teeth. "What wrong?"

Santana tucks Skylar's hair behind her ear and smiles. "Nothings' wrong. I just have to ask you a question. How much do you love Rachie?" Santana thought of Rachel as Skylar's other mother, however there were times when it made more sense to call her Rachie than Ma. Skylar went by Ma most of the time, loving the smile on Rachel's face everytime she hears it.

Skylar extends her arms out as wide as she can go, and wiggles her fingertips as if she was trying to get them to go futher. "That much."

Santana chuckles. "That's a whole lot of love."

"You love her this much too?" She asks innocently and Santana leans forward and kisses her forehead.

"I love her this much." She extends her own arms and smiles at the pout Skylar gives her when her arms reach further. "Don't worry baby, as you grow your love for her will grow."

The little girl thinks about this for a moment and then nods, smiling again. "Okay."

"Well, you know how in your Disney movies the prince always marries the princess?" Skylar nods. "Well, I love your Ma so much, that I want to ask her if she will marry me." She chews on her lip. "Would you be OK with that?"

"Ma will be your princess?"

Santana smiles and nods. "Yeah. She will. Is it OK if I ask her?"

"I thought she was already your princess? Why you gotta ask her?"

Santana sighs. How do you explain the concept of proposing to an eight year old? Even one as intelligant as Skylar.

"She is. It's a tradition. Before you get married, you have to ask if she wants to get married."

"She'll say yes. I know this mommy."

"Really?" Santana asks with a wink.

"Yeah. She told me." She whispers. "She said I wasn't supposed to tell you but she wants to be with us always. I like that."

"Me too kiddo." She smiles. "So you OK with Rachel being your Ma for always now baby?" Skylar nods happily and throws herself into her mom's arms. "I love you Sky."

"Love you Mami. Can I go play now?" She asks excitedly and Santana lets her go with a smile.

2 Months Later

It had taken Santana awhile to find the money for the perfect ring for Rachel. She had a good job, but between after school clubs for Skylar and sharing the cost of living in that huge ass apartment with Rachel she still struggled to find money for herself every now and then.

Her parents had been the first to offer, they were more excited about her proposing to Rachel than she was if that was even possible and wanted to help her buy the perfect ring, but this was something she wanted to do herself. She had spent hours on the phone with her father asking him what to do about Rachel's dads as she wanted to ask permission, but with Rachel talking to them around once every six months, she didn't think the smaller girl would appreciate it.

She knew she needed to ask Quinn, the only person who knew Rachel better than herself, but this meant telling her about her plans to propose and the blonde can't keep anything from Rachel.

Walking into the studio she smiles over at Quinn's assistant and nods to her office. The younger girl smiles happily and holds her hand out, telling Santana she can go in there fine. Over the last few years they had been permanent fixtures in this studio. If Quinn had any creative thoughts surrounding kids, Sky and Beth were in the studio before you could blink, happy to allow Quinn to photograph them.

After about ten minutes, Quinn comes into her office and smiles at her oldest friend. "God, sometimes I hate working with models. Kids are fine, models are evil."

Santana chuckles and leans forward in her seat. "Quinn, I've got to ask you an important question and by doing that, telling you something that... well your going to be angry with me."

Quinn smirks. "Finally telling me about the proposal then, S."

Santana eyes widen and she thinks of how the woman could possibly know and then she rolls her eyes. "Sky."

Quinn chuckles and nods. "The poor girl was about to burst. She made me promise not to tell anyone, especially her Ma as it would make her sad. Are you sure she's not Rae's biological daughter because that pout..."

"Believe me. I know. I have the two of them on a regular basis. How long have you know?"

"Rae's birthday. That weekend I looked after Sky. She wanted to tell someone and me and Nate were her go to." She sighs. "Don't be angry with her San."

"I'm not."

"I still can't believe you didn't tell me. I thought we were best friends San."

"We are." She sighs. "I'm sorry Q, but you have to agree... you are terrible at keeping secrets from Rach." Quinn rolls her eyes but nods in agreement. "Well... then this has kind of ruined my speech so I'm just going to flat out ask you. Can I have your permission to marry Rachel?"

Quinn looks at her shocked. She was not expecting this. "Why are you asking me?"

"You are the closest thing to a permanent figure in her life, and your like this... Will & Grace couple or something."

Quinn laughs at the connection and nods. "What about Shelby?"

Santana closes her eyes and sighs. "I... I wanted to ask you about this as well. I know it's not realistic for me to ask her dad's permission..."

"She'd kill you." Quinn says in agreement.

"... But Shelby has become a real parent to her over the last few years but is it at that stage where Rach would be okay with me asking?"

"I don't think she'll know it but... ask Shelby. She'll appreciate you seeing Shelby as her mother." Santana nods with a smile, leaning back in her seat. "Have you got the ring already?"

Santana picks it up out of her purse and throws it over to Quinn. Quinn catches it out of the air and opens the box, her mouth dropping open. "You like it?"

"My god... marry me?"

Santana laughs and shakes her head. "I'm stuck on Rae now I'm afraid Q-ball."

"This is amazing. Do you know where you're going to propose?"

"I've had it planned out for a while. First I'll pick her up after her matinee performance..."

* * *

Two Weeks Later

Santana directs a blindfolded Rachel down the quiet Manhattan street. She holds her hands making sure she won't trip over anything before they get to their destination.

"Santana. I demand you telling me where we are going this instant."

Santana rolls her eyes. "You're impossible to surprise. Please shut up, it's just down the street."

"I hate surprises."

"Stop being petulant Rachel." She says a little annoyed at her reaction. "You'll enjoy this. I promise. Please."

Rachel sighs and Santana can see her cheeks move, telling her she's closed her eyes. "Sorry baby... I just... I'm not good with surprises."

"I know. We're nearly there. Just a few more steps." They walk into place and then Santana lets go of her hands. "You can take off..." Before she could finish the sentance Rachel's blindfold was ripped off and she was looking around the street trying to work out where they were.

"Where are we?"

Santana nods to behind Rachel and the smaller girl turns around, tears filling her eyes at the sight in front of her. The old building houses the shelter where she had seen Santana and Skylar that day 2 years ago. The day when her life had changed for the better, and she was able to save them. She turns back around to Santana and buries her face in her neck, holding onto her tightly as she cries.

"You weren't meant to cry, Rae." She says softly. "I'm sorry baby."

Rachel pulls back and shakes her head. "Good tears. This... what are we doing here?"

"We're here to work. I thought it would be quite nice to spend the day..."

Rachel throws herself into her arms again and Santana kisses the top of her head. "This is so thoughtful. Come on." Rachel pulls away, kissing her lips quickly and pulling her into the doors of the shelter.

The feeling hits Santana immedietly. It's like a brick wall hitting her chest, and she starts to struggle to breath. She takes in the people in the shelter, mainly older men, but the young kids running about in the corner and the young mothers like herself who think they have no one in this world. Tears fill her eyes, but won't fall, she knows these people don't want tears shed for them, she knwos the people in front of her, she was the people in front of her. Feeling a small hand intwine into her's, she begins to breath again, letting her eyes wonder over the beautiful form of her girlfriend and letting her emotions pass her by. She was one of the lucky ones, and it was all down to this girl.

"You okay?" Rachel asks softly and Santana nods.

"Come on. We better get to work."

Half way through there shift, Santana catches the eye of the owner. There eyes meet and the woman walks over to Santana quickly, amazed at what she's seeing.

"Santana. Is that you?"

Santana looks up amazed this woman remembered her. Anne on many occasions had helped Santana and Skylar out when she could. Her husband wouldn't allow her a lot of the times, but Santana owed her life to this woman. "I didn't think you'd recognise me. It's good to see you Mrs Lawson."

"Anne please." She smiles and shakes Santana's hand. "I was always asking Mike what happened to you. He never saw you on his rounds and I was worried about you and your little girl. I assume your well?"

Santana nods. "I am. That last day I was here... two friends found us and took us back to their apartment. I've been there ever since." She says with a smile.

"Hows Skylar? She was the most well behaved little girl I've ever met." Santana chuckles.

"She's still well behaved but is a little devil most of the time. She's doing well in school, they want her to move up a grade."

"That's brilliant Santana. Hows your love life sweetie?" Santana smirks, remembering all the talks she used to have with Anne about her daughter coming out as bisexual. Santana helped Anne come to terms with it and it was the main reason why she remembered her so well.

Santana turns around and points over to where Rachel is talking to a small family, making them laugh happily. "I'm going to ask her to marry me this evening."

Anne's eyes widen and she brings her in for a hug. "I'm so pleased for you Santana. You deserve all of this happiness. How long have you two been together?"

"Just over 18 months. She was the person who saved me. She worked here that day and took me home. Sky adores her."

"She seems lovely." Someone out the back calls Anne and she smiles sadly at Santana. "Sorry, I better get going. It was lovely to see you again and don't be a stranger young lady."

"I won't. I promise."

Anne walks away and Rachel makes her way over. "Who was that?" She asks intrequied.

"She's the owner of this shelter. When we were here you could only stay for a little bit, but she took pity on me and Sky. When her husband wasn't around, we stayed here for weeks. She saved us just as much as you and Quinn did."

"I love you San." Rachel says honestly.

"I love you too baby. Come on, one hour left. Lets get these people fed."

* * *

A Few Hours Later

"San why are we going to the theatre." Rachel asks, sitting blindfolded in the back of the cab. After the surprise earlier Rachel had happily let her blindfold her for the next portion of the surprise. Santana stares at her in shock.

"How could you possibly know where we are?" She asks trying to work out how Rachel could know.

"This is like my hometown, I could tell just from the lights and noises."

Santana laughs and shakes her head at Rachel's bright smile. She leans forward and kisses her softly. "Your so cute." Rachel pouts at the compliment. When the cab stops she turns her body to Santana, asking her silently if she can take off the blindfold. "Take it off."

Rachel pulls it off slowly, expecting to be stood in front of the current theatre she works at instead, it was the one that made her who she was today. Her first ever theatre. She turns to Santana with tears in her eyes and wraps her arms around her shoulders.

"You don't even know what the surprise is yet babe."

"I know but... I haven't been to this place in a while." She smiles. "I may perform in front of hundreds at the other theatre but this is the place where I most felt like home." Santana takes her hand in hers, pays the cab driver and then directs her up to the front door, opening it with the key in her hand. "You have a key?"

Santana winks and holds the front door open for Rachel. "After you m'lady."

"Thank you." Santana wraps her arm around her waist and takes her up the steps to the main theatre doors. Opening them, she steps back to take in Rachel's reaction.

The whole place is filled with candels lining the aisles but what Rachel's eyes flicker towards is the 20 people stood on the stage, each holding a letter. They range from people like Quinn, Nate, Skylar, Kurt, Mike to her own family and people like Rachel's agent, Santana's old boss, her work friends, people from Rachel's cast. Each of them is stood in line on the stage, showing the words, 'Will You Marry Me Rachel.'

Rachel turns to Santana and doesn't find her behind her anymore, instead she is kneeling on the floor in front of her, holding the most beautiful ring Rachel's ever seen. Tears fill her eyes, and she is reaches out for Santana's hand to support her.

"Rae. 2 years ago, we met again in my time of need. You and Quinn showed us kindness I never thought possible. You gave us a home, a life and without either of you I wouldn't be here today." She squeezes the hand in her own knowing Rachel needed the support. "It took me a long time to get over the fear of having feelings for you, but when I took that leap, I have never been so excited in my life. I fell in love with you so quickly. Hopelessly, head over heels in love with you and every day we are together, I fall even more." She smiles

"What makes me know you are the one for me, despite the fact you are the most beautiful woman in the world and I can't imagine my life without you, is seeing you with our daughter." She smiles, knowing Rachel loves hearing this. "Skylar loves you so much, and seeing you with her, wether it's just putting her to bed, or dealing with one of her diva tantrums which she inherited from you. It makes my heart warm and that is why I am kneeling here today, in front of pretty much everyone we know, asking you, Rae..." She takes a deep breath. "Will you marry me beautiful?"

Rachel finally breaks down and tears fall down her face fluidly and she nods her head. "Yes, yes, yes. Of course I'll marry you." Santana takes the ring out of the box and slips it on Rachel's finger before standing up and kissing her passionetly. They barely hear the cheers from behind them, being caught up in each other only but Rachel holds onto her finacee for dear life. She pulls back and strokes her face. "You know you beat me to the post." She whispers. Santana's eyes meet hers.

"What do you mean baby?"

"Your ring is in my safe at work. I was going to propose on our anniversary."

Santana chuckles and kisses her lips softly. "I thought you said I had to propose."

Rachel shrugs. "I saw it and had to buy it."

"Come on. We better go face the crew." She kisses her one last time before making her way down the ailse towards their family and friends. Skylar is in Rachel's arms straight away, hugging her mother's fiancee with all she's worth.

"I love you Ma."

Rachel closes her eyes and kisses the top of her head. "I love you too little girl. So much."

"Mami can I ask her?" Skylar asks happily from her position in Rachel's arm. The little girl was getting very tall at 8 years old, and Rachel struggled to hold the wiggling girl.

"Go ahead baby."

"Ma?" She asks.

Rachel smiles and nods. "Yes baby."

"Will you adopt me?"

Rachel's eyes widen and she looks round the room in shock. Her eyes meet Santana's and she has to ask if she was hearing it right. Santana nods.

"Baby... that..." She turns back to Santana before sighing. Taking her hand and holding onto Skylar tightly she walks them backstage, needing a moment with her family. "Are you sure Santana?"

"She asked me about a month ago. She heard it on TV and said why couldn't you adopt her. You're already her Mom."

Tears fall down Rachel's face and she holds onto her 'daughter' tightly. "Sky baby." The little girl looks up at her mom. "Are you sure?"

Skylar nods her head happily. "I love you Ma."

Rachel breathes out a sigh of relief. "I love you too kiddo. Of course I would love to adopt you." Skylar lets out a squeal of joy and hugs her mother's neck tightly. Santana wraps her arms around her family and holds in the tears.

"Thank you for today... this is... the best day of my life." Rachel says turning her head and kissing Santana softly. "I'll never forget it."

"You won't. I got Joe the security manager to film it. I knew you would be hysterical through the proposal." Rachel chuckles and nods her head. "Come on, we better go face the music."

* * *

2019

Santana sits on the edge of Quinn's bed, chewing her bottom lip as she waits for Quinn to come out of the bathroom. When she does, she jumps a mile in the air thinking she was alone in her room.

"Geez San. Way to scare a girl." She laughs. "What do you want?"

"We're meeting Shelby tommorow."

Quinn rolls her eyes. "I know. I'll be there."

Santana senses the tone in Quinn's voice and knows it must be hard for the girl seeing her daughter. "How are you with it all now Q? I know it must be difficult seeing her."

Quinn sighs and shakes her head. "Surprisingly when I do see her it makes it easier. I hate the idea I wasn't good enough for my daughter. I couldn't keep her, but when I see how happy she is with Shelby, and where she lives, I know in my heart I did the right thing. Probably the only good thing I've ever done."

"From what I've heard from Rae, she is amazing Quinn. You did an amazing job and I can't even imagine how hard it must have been to give her up. You did amazing Q." Santana smiles and takes her best friends hand.

"Thanks. So what was it you were creeping in my room for?"

Santana chuckles and goes back to chewing on her bottom lip. "What... is it normal I want to smack Shelby silly for how she treated Rachel in High School?"

Quinn shakes her head and smiles. "I felt the same way. When I moved back here and saw how she had become apart of her life... I wanted to kill her. Not only for having Beth but because Rachel deserved better and in my opinion she was only going to hurt her again." She sighs. "Then I saw them together. Rae is fantastic with Beth. Apparently Shelby moved to New Jersey, and came looking for Rachel one day. Before I moved here. She promised her she'd change. It took years, even when I moved here, they weren't how they are today... but one day... we were at the park and Rachel had just had her heart broken. Shelby was exactly what she neeeded and Rachel just hugged her. They've been good ever since."

Quinn smiles as she lets Santana take in the information. "So I can't kill her?" Quinn lets out a burst of laughter and shakes her head.

"I think Rach will have a problem with that." She smiles. "How nervous are you?"

"So nervous. At least you and Sky will be there to help soften the blow." She says with a small smile. "I have never done well with parents. Britt's hated me."

"Because they caught you and Britt at it in the back seat of her fathers prized mustang when you were 15." Quinn says with a shake of her head.

"He spent hours cleaning the backseat. I didn't have the heart to tell him we did it in the front seat and passenger seat too." Quinn lets out a loud laugh and shakes her head. "Parents have always hated me. I don't want to ruin the relationship they have just built."

"San. You are not the same girl you were 6 years ago. You are inspiring, caring and you love Rachel. That'll be enough."

"She knows me from High School, Q." She exclaims. "She taught me first hand in the troubletones. She is going to realise I'm not good enough for her daughter."

"Don't you think if you were not good enough, I would have not let you near my best friend?" She exclaims. "Santana, you are the best thing for Rachel. I have never seen her this happy, she loves you and your daughter so much." Santana sighs and smiles at the thought of her girlfriend. "I'll be there to support you tommorow San. Don't worry."

The next day they sit in Shelby's living room, Skylar is sitting on Rachel's lap and Santana is holding onto her girlfriends hand tightly. Quinn is sat on the floor talking with Beth in the corner, a bright smile covering her face. Santana looks over and takes in Beth. The little girl was the perfect combination of Quinn and Puck. Her hair wasn't as blonde as Quinn's, but other than that she was the spitting image of the taller woman. It was her smile and laugh that was all Puck though, mischevious and loud, she knew straight away that Shelby may have trouble with the little girl when she was older.

Shelby walks into the room with a tray, filled with coffee cups and a few glasses of juice.

Quinn turns her head and smiles over at Rachel. "Sky kiddo." Skylar looks up at Quinn. "Come on over here. Bethy wants to play." Skylar looks up at her mother, she still hasn't spent much time around kids, so was always very nervous when she does. Santana nods and strokes her hand over her hair. Skylar jumps off Rachel's lap and walks over to Quinn and Beth, sitting down next to the blondes, smiling when Quinn wraps her arm around her back.

Shelby sits down opposite the other two girls and smiles.

"Santana you don't have to be this nervous. Rachel has talked about you the last three months. I know how much you have changed and..."

"You know about my past?" Santana asks a little hurt that Rachel told her without asking first.

Shelby shakes her head. "She told me you had a daughter in horrible circumstances and that her and Quinn found you in a shelter in December. She wouldn't tell me anymore." Rachel squeezes Santana's hand, hoping the taller girl wouldn't be too upset with her.

"Yeah that's right." She says. "I can promise you I love your daughter. The young girl that you knew in high school has gone."

Shelby holds her hands up. "Santana. I don't know what you think my opinion was in high school but I saw you with that Brittany girl." She notices Santana swallows hard at the mention of her name. "I have never seen someone so protective, you obviously adored her and would have done anything to protect her. That is exactly what I want for Rachel."

Santana smiles and looks up at Shelby. "Thank you."

* * *

2021

Santana sits down and begins to braid her daughter's hair. The hairdresser had been and gone, but the lively Skylar had managed to ruin her hairdo running back and forth between her and Rachel's 'camp'.

"Mommy... I can't wait to be bridesmaid."

Santana smiles, running her fingers through her daughters hair. "I can't wait to see you be bridesmaid Sky. You nervous baby?"

Skylar leans her head up and looks at her mother thoughtfully. "Are you excited Mami?"

Santana smiles and kisses the top of her head. "Done." Skylar jumps up and stands between her mother's legs. "I am so excited. I can't wait to be married to your Ma."

"Q said you may be nervous."

"I am."

"Why?" Skylar asks confused.

Santana takes a deep breath and thinks for the moment. "I can't wait to marry Rachel and get her to adopt you, and we can start our family. I want nothing more and I don't want anything to go wrong."

"Nothing will go wrong Mami." She stands up straighter. "I won't let it."

"Yeah?" She smiles. "Your my little bodyguard for today then kiddo?" Skylar nods happily. "I love you mija. You are the reason I am here today. I love you so much."

"Love you too Mami."

* * *

2021

Santana stands staring at Rachel as she walks down the aisle. Walking down next to her is Shelby, who is already dabbing at the tears at the thought of giving away her daughter. They had tried to ring Rachel's fathers to tell thembut they spent the whole conversation telling her about their latest cruise and not asking once how she was. Rachel had thrown the phone down and cried for a day before driving up to New Jersey and asking Shelby to walk her down the aisle.

"You're drooling." Quinn says leaning across to whisper in Santana's ear. Santana just nods her head, looking at her future wife, not quite believing that this woman was about to marry her. She looks to her daughter quickly at her side and sends her wink.

When Rachel gets near, Santana leans forward and kisses her on the cheek. "You look stunning." Santana says huskily.

"You're breathtaking. Ready to do this?" Rachel whispers.

"I was born ready." They turn to the officiator and both nod.

When it gets to the vows, Santana goes first. Skylar steps forward and hands her a piece of paper. "I got this baby."

"Okay Mami." Skylar says, stepping back into place next to Quinn.

"Rae. I'm going to keep this short. I had this whole script but after seeing you in this, stunning dress... those words are not enough. You are the reason me and Skylar are still standing. I can't believe how easily and quickly I fell in love with you. You were exactly what I've been looking for all my life and I love you more than I can ever tell you. I adore you Rae and I can'twait to spend the rest of our lives together."

She squeezes Rachel's hand and mouths 'I love you.'

"Rachel, and your vows."

Rachel accepts her piece of paper from Kurt who is standing up next to her. He had been there for Rachel throughout college and even though Quinn was her best friend, she had known Santana longer.

"Tana. When you came back into my life, I had no idea I would meet my soul mate. When I looked into your eyes that day, I thought saw this lost version of a girl I once knew, but as I got to know you I realised, the girl I once knew wasn't the real you, this amazing, shy, beautiful woman stood before me is her. I never believed in soul mates until I met you and I never want to loose that. I love you Santana and I will love you for the rest of my life." Rachel whispers the last bit.

They go through the rest of the ceremony without a hitch, kissing passionetly when told to do so. It was only when Quinn and Kurt pulled them apart did they stop, making everyone in the crowd chuckle.

* * *

New Year, 2019

Today for the first time in a long time, Santana would be facing a few Glee club members. Until recently Santana had been in a major panic, struggling with the idea that Brittany may have been coming, even if it was at her assistance that Quinn sent her a message inviting her. Brittany had replied back, stating she couldn't leave the play she was working on, but it still left Kurt & Mike. Kurt knew that Santana was back in their lives, he had met her on the odd occassions he was in town, but he had no idea there was something more between her and Rachel.

Skylar had been allowed to come to the party, as long as she stayed by one of their sides all night and went to bed with her headphones on after 12 o'clock. Santana was worried, it had taken a while but Skylar was finally comfortable with people but they had not introduced drunks into the equation yet.

Mike had greated Santana with open arms and a kiss on the cheek. He latched onto babysitting Skylar like a pro, the both of them currently were sprawled on the living room floor of the apartment on the playstation playing something nerdy from Quinn's collection. Where he was supposed to be having fun with the rest of them, he seemed content with the 7 year old on the floor.

Kurt walked in and greated her like an old friend. They had met up a few times over the year when he visited Quinn or Rachel, but he had never met Skylar and according to Quinn he was looking forward to that the most. "So where's the satan mini me?" He asks, gaining a glare from Santana.

"She's playing video games with Mike. Go get yourself a drink. I'll try and tear her away." She smiles at him before walking over to where Skylar and Mike are playing. "Hey mi cielo. Can you come with me a second?" Skylar looks up, groans and pauses the game on her controller. She straightens her dress and follows Santana into the kitchen.

"Hey munchkin. You having fun with Mike?" Rachel asks kissing the top of Skylar's head. She nods happily before cuddling into her stepmothers side.

"Baby, I want you to meet someone." She says when Kurt comes next to them. He looks down at Skylar and looks at her in shock. She was the perfect carbon copy of Santana, except her skin was a little bit lighter. "This is a good friend of me and Rae's. He was in the Glee club with us too. Kurt this is Skylar."

"Really? You sing as well?" Skylar asks, not moving from her position in Rachel's arms.

"He does. He's very good but an even better fashion designer."

"Can you make me a dress?" She asks cheekily, making them all laugh.

"Shh you little devil. Where has my perfectly mannered Sky gone huh?" Santana asks raising her eyebrow at Skylar, getting the same one back from the little girl.

"So how old are you Skylar?"

She thinks for a second before holding out her hands, just as she did that day meeting Quinn and Rachel, this time with an extra digit. "Seven. Mami says I'm an even bigger girl now."

"You are. You're going to be taller than Rachel soon."

Skylar laughs at Rachel's pout. "Mami calls her Tiny." She explains. "Ma, stop being sad." Santana's eyes widen in shock and so do Rachel's. They had not talked about how they were going to tell Kurt, neither one was ashamed of the other but they knew they had to tred carefully. Luckily he's still laughing at the nickname Santana calls Rachel and doesn't hear what Skylar says. "Can I go back and play now Mami?"

Santana nods, rolling her eyes when Skylar runs through the sea of people and sprawls out back next to Mike.

"She is gorgeous Santana and despite what you say, very polite."

Santana blushes, and smiles proudly. "Thank you. That means a lot." She says. "She's changed a lot in the last year, she's really come out of her shell and I'm so grateful for it. I was worried."

"You've got nothing to be worried about." He says raising his glass to her.

Throughout the rest of the night, Skylar stays near Mike, playing on the video games, giggling at whatever he says to her. She tries to get Kurt to join in, promising she'll teach him how to play, and laughs loudly when she realises how rubbish he is. She spends most of the night cuddled into his side though, trying to teach him what buttons to press, making Santana and Rachel who are trying to mingle with the rest of the people in the flat smile.

Kurt unknowingly to Rachel & Santana, keeps an eye on the two of them. He notices how Rachel wraps her arm around Santana's back every now and then and when Rachel makes her laugh, she usually recieves a kiss on the end of the nose from the taller woman. They were obviously hiding something, as every movement seemed quite controlled and only done when they didnt' think they were being watched.

In was coming up to midnight and Skylar was almost asleep in Mike's arms. She wanted to wait till midnight but was struggling as it was well past her bedtime. Santana walks over to the three of them and kisses her daughter on the top of her head. "Are you okay mi cielo?" She takes her out of Mike's arms and holds her on her hip.

"Tired."

"You've only got twenty more minutes baby." She smiles. "Can you do that?" Skylar nods and buries her face in her mother's neck."So who you boys kissing at midnight?" They both shrug and Kurt chuckles when Mike steps away.

"Don't worry Mikey. You're not my type." He winks and then turns to Santana. "Question is, who are you going to kiss at midnight Santana."

She kisses Skylar's cheek and rests her head on hers. "This little one will do."

"Not your girlfriend?"

Santana's eyes widen in shock and Mike looks confused. "How did you find out?"

"Find out what?" Mike asks confused.

"Where's Ma?" Skylar asks in perfect timing.

"She's in the kitchen baby. Wanna go give her a hug?" Skylar nods and when put down on the floor walks off to find Rachel.

"Ma?" Kurt asks with a raised eyebrow. "I thought I heard her call her it earlier but I thought I missheard. Your with Rachel?"

Mike's eyes widen even more. He wasn't expecting that in the slightest.

"I am."

"How long?"

"Since February of this year."

"Skylar calls her mom?"

Santana smiles and nods. "She does. Only recently but yeah..." She turns serious. "I love her Kurt. This is serious for me okay? I promise you I'm not out to hurt her."

He holds his hands up. "I know San. I know." He explains. "I have watched you all evening, you seem so natural around each other and it seems right."

"Thank you. That means a lot."

"I'm offended they didn't tell me. I was best friends with her and Q for the last few years."

"It was never really the time. We're not embarrased by each other, but... Rachel's not ready for the scandal, not until she's found her footing in her new show."

"I hope your kissing her at midnight San."

Santana smiles and nods.

"We were going to go into our room but now you know..."

10 seconds to midnight Kurt was sat on the couch with Mike and Skylar, whereas soon behind them was Quinn & Nate, Rachel & Santana. They begin the countdown and when it comes to the time, the couples kiss and the men on the couch lean forward and kiss Skylar's cheek making her smile brightly.

Santana wraps her arms tigheter around Rachel and kisses her softly again. "Thank you for an amazing year baby."

"You're welcome. I love you."


End file.
